


Danganronpa Magical Megalomania: The Magic of Despair

by Tiamaiko



Series: Danganronpa Magical Megalomania [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Original, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Murder Mystery, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, POV First Person, Puzzles, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiamaiko/pseuds/Tiamaiko
Summary: 16 students wake up on a seemingly gloomy, abandoned island. Aurora Esposito and Isamu Katashi wake up together on the beach, both with no knowledge on how they got there. Searching the island, they find 14 other students. After getting to know their fellow islanders, an announcement is made from the middle of the 16 cabins. What meets them is a white and blue rhino, named Kuroino. Where he announces the Monoisles Killing Game.





	1. (PRLOGUE) Melody of the fallen.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have bern posting this on Danganronpa Amino aswell! Im posting this here and there because it could help spread it around! Keep in mind, the prologue is a little rushed.
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1eoYRpTznr0yfs0TIceEE1XxEh14puDt9yzejTBTT7Ds/edit?usp=drivesdk
> 
> View that to see the whole cast.
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/NcNghyy

You know, you never expect to feel that rush of happiness. You know, the pumped up feeling of amazing adrenaline and dopamine, y'know? Like when you finally beat the level in a game that's been driving you crazy for the past month. That feeling.

 

That's the feeling i felt when i got myself invited to Hopes Peak Academy. A school for the best of the best. Well, i better introduce myself. Names Aurora Esposito! I got accepted as the Ultimate Swing Vocalist. Yeah, swing. That's the best music genre! Electro Swing is my favorite.

You might say, “Aurora, how did you get accepted?” well ill tell ya of course! I used to travel long with my grandpappy, Romano Esposito. He was suuuper well known along the world for his breathtaking performances. Sadly, last year, he passed away. But i still kept going on my next tours! I was known as the one who will let swing live on! When i got home, my momma and pops told me i had mail. Low and behold…. It was a letter to hopes peak academy! That's lead to now. Where i stand in front of the gates. My top hat firmly on, my sweater on neatly and my tie on tight. Today… is... where… where i….

 

Black out.

 

Blacking out has never been pleasant. Especially when you wake up on some beach. But the sky wasnt your typical blue sunny shine. It was cloudy and gloomy. It was eerie in a sense. What was even more eerie was the person next to me. I was next to someone. A short, white haired male.

 

I stood up. Having to hold my head in whiplash. My head was still pounding. My pocket watch lay firmly on my belt. The pounding…. Pounding…. It didnt seem to stop…. But it did end up stopping thankfully.

 

I regained my senses. Everything felt off. It hurt. But i can walk. I took a few steps, only to see someone else finally get up. He seemed… short. Very short.

 

“Hey, you good there little guy?” I asked to the smaller male. He had white hair, goggles and a similar vest to mine.

 

“Im fine there.. just, don't call me little guy.” He spoke with such a shockingly deep voice! He even fixed the goggles on his face, so they aren't so messy

 

“Oh, sorry then~” I stuck my tongue out. “Can ya tell me your name?” I spoke with my usual cheeriness. This cant be so bad, so i should just stay happy. Being sad gets you no where.

 

“Oh, alright… Isamu Katashi. Ultimate Cryptozoologist…”

“Crypto… zoowhat?” That's a word i've never heard before. Sounds complicated…

 

“Cryptozoologist. Long story short, i study stuff like bigfoot, or nessie.” Isamu spoke slowly.

 

“Wait nessie… Isamu…. Aren't you the guy who proved nessie to be real?!” After finally putting two and two together, I remembered the day nessie was proved real. I think i was at home with grandpappy…

 

“Ahaha, yeah. Thats me! Back when i was still in middle school.” Isamu seemed happy, he put his own hand near the scar on his face.

 

“Eh? I never noticed that scar! How'd ya get it?!” I asked with my usual cheery tone. This seems interesting! Maybe its from a cryptid?

 

“Oh this thing..” He calmly set his arm down. Isamu sighed. “I would lie and say it was from a cool cryptid, but it was caused by a dog. I was a kid and messed with it... and it attacked me. Luckily my mother helped get the dog away.” Isamu shrugged.

 

“Alright.. Anyway, now that i now about you, I'm Aurora Esposito. Ultimate Swing Vocalist~!” I sang the last two words to show my vocalist powers.

 

“Hm… I think i heard of someone related to you… Though I'm unsure.” Isamu started to think.

 

“Ooooh~ That's Romano Esposito. He's my grandpappy~ Or was.. Until his unfortunate passing.. It was on the news worldwide from what my mom told me.” I kept my cheery tone, though it did drop when saying my grandpappy's passing.

 

“Oh, I'm sorry for your loss Aurora… Anyway, we should look around this place and see if there's anyone else here..” Isamu gave his calm, quiet tone.

 

“Oh yeah! I saw a trail in the middle of some trees! We should follow it!” I spoke loud and clear! I pointed to the trail and Isamu and I walked to it.

 

There seemed to be someone walking to the beach! Seemed like a tall, overweight guy.

 

“There's someone! Let's go Isamu!” I spoke excitedly and ran over. Isamu managed to slightly keep up.

 

“Ah! There's more! Hello..” The overweight male seemed shocked. He was tall! Poor Isamu looked tiny..

 

“Oh, hello. Wait.. more?” Isamu spoke up, he spoke louder than usual. Trying to make sure he was heard I believe!

 

“Oh.. Yeah! Counting me, there's 14 others. Oh! I should introduce myself. Names Liam Adams. I'm the Ultimate Flutist, glad to meet you.”

“Another musical person! Hello hello~ Im Aurora Esposito, Ultimate Swing Vocalist~” I am stoked! A flutist? Good to know someone liked music here.

 

“Oh, and I'm Isamu Katashi. Ultimate Cryptozoologist.” Isamu spoke confidently but calmly. Still trying to sound loud.

 

“Nice to meet you both. Do you guys know where we are? This place is rather dreary..” Liam never seemed to stop swaying side to side. He seemed nervous.

 

“Nope, sorry~” I stuck my tongue out and lifted my top hat. That weird pointy thing in my hair.

 

“Dunno either, I apologize.” Isamu spoke after me. He seemed more serious. What a pooper.

 

“Guess no one knows then! Just great!” Liam seemed dramatic and annoyed. He even rolled his eyes.

 

“Jeez, ya seem dramatic there…” Isamu backed 2 steps away.

 

“Whatever… Just, i'm gonna explore here.” Liam gave an annoyed sigh as he stormed off.

 

“What a weirdo.” I looked as he stormed off to examine the beach.

 

“Yeah, he seems on edge. Don't blame em.” Isamu shrugged again as he continued walking.

 

“Wait up!” I yelled for Isamu playfully as i walked with him.

 

The path ahead of us was very dark. The path was rough and the trees completely towered over us. We can't even see the cloudy sky. It was honestly horrifying. But we ended up walking out of the forest. We saw a circle of what seemed to be log cabins.. How cozy...

 

Isamu and I made our way to the cabins. In the center of the circle was a giant pole with a speaker on it. By the pole were 2 people. Both looking at separate cabins

 

“Theres two people… a girl and a guy. Who should we talk to first?” Isamu looked up to me.

 

“Hmmm.. Hm… I'd say the girl over there. She seems nice!” I excitedly spoke. She looked tall and red. Great observation me..

 

“I… Alright…” Isamu sounded nervous. Like he's afraid of her.

 

With that, we walked to the tall girl. She was much taller than the guy before! Wait was that.. Armor?!

 

“Heyo~!” I spoke out to the girl. Keeping my friendly tone. Gotta keep a good impression!

 

“Eh? Oooh fuck there's the final 2! Fuck yeah! Yalls are okay! Though the midget can fuck off for all I care…” The girl was loud.. and rude to Isamu.

 

“Midget.?” Isamu sounded confused, and mad.

 

“Yeah, ya a fuckin midget! Fuckin freak.” The girl sounded annoyed and sighed.

 

“Can… I atleast get'cha name…?” I spoke up to the girl. Though with how rude she is, i doubt it.

 

“Oh, name. Fuck I forgot… Weeeelll I'm the world renound Yoshimichi! Ultimate fuckin NECROMANCER!!”

“Oooh! I've heard of you! I actually wanted to hire you for something.. but you were japan only.. ehehehe…~” I nervously laughed.

 

“Necromancy? This is something im intere-” Isamu was interrupted.

 

“Oh? Yeah sorry, can’t really fuckin afford travel. Shits expensive.” Yoshi completely ignored Isamu. Rude.

 

“W-Well, do you know what these cabins are for?” I should at least get something out of her..

 

“From what i've looked at so far, they're fuckin ours! They have our names on em, and a cute fuckin picture of us!” Yoshi happily spoke out.

 

“Wait.. Ours?! Why in the heck would they be ours?!” I was shocked. The one Yoshi was looking at was… Hers! The door was even big enough for her..

 

“Fuck yeah, weird… Maybe we've been kidnapped, ahahaha. I don't think so actually. Would be fucked up though..” Yoshi laughed.

 

I looked down to Isamu, he was pouting.

 

“Anyway! Enough of that, Im Aurora Esposito, the Ultimate Swing Vocalist! This guy here you seem to ignore is Isamu Katashi, he's the Ultimate Cryptozoologist!” I introduced myself and Isamu.

 

“Fucking, aight there Aurora and midget. I'm gonna check the inside of dis bitch, see yas.” Yoshi turned around and waved as her loud steps made their way to her cabin.

 

“She was rude..” Isamu pouts as he looks at the guy. Maybe he won't be such a meanie?

 

“Well, we still have a guy to talk too. Maybe he's nicer.” Isamu and I started to walk to the male. He was shorter than me and seemed to have gray hair.

 

“Hey! You seem to be nice!” I waved happily as the male turned around.

 

“Ay. Nice ta meet ya. So you were the two missing?” The male was chill, he had a calm smile.

 

“From what i've been told, yes. Yes we are.” Isamu nodded, his stern voice showed this time.

 

“Well, before i forget.. Names Tsuko Hanahara. I'm the Ultimate Snowboarder. Nice to meet you.

“Oh, Well im Aurora Esposito! Ultimate Swing Vocalist~” I said right away.

 

“And I am Isamu Katashi. Ultimate Cryptozoologist. Pleasure to meet you, Tsuko.” Isamu politely nodded.

 

“I'm guessing you guys don't know where we are either?” Tsuko asked us with his monotone voice.

 

“No clue.” Isamu and I said in unison. It shocked us both, actually.

 

“Well, i guess that answers that question. Ahahaha.” Tsuko gave a calm chuckle with his sentence.

 

“Considering you're a snowboarder… are you good at skiing too?” Isamu asked calmly, a look of intensity on his face.

 

“Oh, Im decent at it, i've always been better at snowboarding though. Ever since middle school.” Tsuko answered Isamu with a smile on his face.

 

“Have you ever seen a large, furry, bipedal, white with blue face, monster before?” Isamu asked boldly.

 

“Uumm.. Not that i know of.” Tsuko rolled his eyes. He seemed to be weirded out by the question.

 

“Darn. I was hoping you saw the abominable snowman or a yeti…” Isamu sighed as he closed his satchel.

 

“Oh yeaah~ As a cryptozoologist you study them!” I spoke up, a goofy smile on my face.

 

“So that's a cryptozoologist? I was too scared to ask.” Tsuko said with a chuckle.

 

“Dunno what else it could be.” Isamu looked like he was uninterested now.

 

“Maybe study cryptocurrency? I don't know either.” Tsuko looked to the side. “Im going to explore more. So see ya.” Tsuko walked off.

 

“He was nice!” I looked down to Isamu. He seemed unimpressed.

 

“Wasn't any help with my research though… Whatever, maybe someone else will know anything..” Isamu pouted.

 

“There seems to be a few buildings up ahead. Why don't we go check them out?” I told Isamu to hopefully lift his spirits..

 

“Alright.. Maybe there will be something pique my interest…” Isamu sighed as he put his hands in his pockets and walked down the trail.

 

Isamu and I walked down the trail. The buildings looked odd. A café, a music venue, another trail, and a supermarket. They were all covered in vines, they look like they haven't been touched in years. Compared to the cabins which seemed to be in great condition.

 

There was someone outside the Café, a lady with a long green ponytail.

 

“She's cuute~! Lets go Isamu!” I jumped over and walked happily.

 

“I feel like a doll being dragged around..” I heard Isamu mutter to himself.

 

I chose to ignore it.

 

“Heya~” I spoke up to the girl there.

 

“Oh! Don't sneak up on me like that, but anyways hey! Good to see you two awake.” The girl had a deeper voice with a cheery tone. Good for me!

 

“What were you doing anyway?” Isamu asked the girl. He was curious.

 

“Oh! I'm just studying the fungi here, maybe i can get an idea to where we are. But this is just a Amanita muscaria. More knows as Fly Amanita though. Just means we are in the northern hemisphere. Nothing special.” The girl had a lot of knowledge on this!

 

“Woaaaah! You know alot about mushrooms. Who are you by the way? Cause im Aurora Esposito, Ultimate Swing Vocalist!” I sounded interested now!

 

“Oh, and i'm Isamu Katashi, Ultimate Cryptozoologist.” Isamu spoke too.

 

“Oh! I'm Shinkin Tochukasho. Ultimate Mycologist. I study fungi!”

“Explains why you knew the mushroom that well.” Isamu spoke, he still had his hands in his pockets.

 

“Yeah, i just love mushrooms~ So many kinds and so many are good, but not the amanita muscaria here. This is a poisonous guy.” Shinkin cracked her knuckles. She looked super happy! That makes ME happy!

 

“Really? What should we do about it?” I asked with an interested tone.

 

“Just leave it be. Deaths from the Amanita muscaria here are super rare. Plus i don't think anyone here would actually eat it. It doesn't look too tasty.” Shinkin chuckled and put her hands on her hips.

 

“Plus, i'm pretty sure everyone knows not to eat random things on the ground.” Isamu chuckled.

 

“Anyway, what do ya know so far about the place Shinkin?” I asked her while tilting my head.

 

“Well, what i know is… That the cafe has a shockingly large amount of food, and the inside looks brand new compared to the outside. The music venue has a crap ton of instruments, flutes, trombones, violins, you name it, it has it. There's also some people there if you want to meet the others. The supermarket also has more food but different to the ones in the cafe. The supermarket has juices, soda and lunch meats. But i believe there's still a few people in the Cafe!” Shinkin really likes to talk.

 

“Wow, that's really helpful actually. Thank you, Shinkin.” Isamu nodded and made his way into the cafe.

 

“Wait up! Talk to you later Shinkin!” I ran after Isamu.

 

We made our way into the cafe, there were some people just chatting, about 5. One was almost as tall as the ceiling!

 

“Well, lets go over to them!” Isamu spoke with a happy tone as he walked over.

 

“Oh, guess they're here now. Hello, you two.” A guy with what seemed to be wine nodded to us.

 

“Heya, I'll say my name right away! Im Aurora Esposito, Ultimate Swing Vocalist!”

 

“And i'm Isamu Katashi, Ultimate Cryptozoologist.” We spoke right after eachother. Looks like we're getting into unison.

 

“Well, I'm Inochi Kai, the Ultimate Host. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Aurora-san and Isamu-san.”

“Pleasure to meet you as well.” Isamu  nodded politely.

 

“Care for a drink? The cafe seems to have plenty of wine~” Inochi gave a fancy tone as he held the wine bottle.

 

“Aren't we underage?” I tilted my head in confusion. Cause i'm 17… Still not old enough

 

“Who cares about that? We seem to be alone, plus this wine is of such high quality~” Inochi gave a small smile.

 

“Sigh… Inochi, if they dont wanna drink, then don't make em.” The red haired male next to him spoke up.

 

“Oh! Who are you?” I asked, with a surprised tone.

 

“Oh, im Takeshi Tsubasa. Ultimate Smash Bros Pro.”

“And i already know your names, so you don't need to repeat yourself.” Takeshi gave a thumbs up.

 

“Alrighty then~ So you play Smash Bros? Who do you main? I main Jigglypuff!” I spoke happily.

 

“Oh, I main everyone. I'm the best at every single character. Thats why im an ultimate.” Takeshi gave a sly smile. He seemed proud.

 

“Except for the fact there's a much better game out there!” The male from across the table spoke.

 

“Eh?! You are…?” I should really get everyone's names first…

 

“Anji Shujin, Ultimate Splatoon Pro for short. Competitive Splatoon Pro for long.”

“Oh shut it Anji, we can both like our games on peace! Just don't be an eliteist..” Takeshi crossed his arms, he was annoyed.

 

“I am NOT an eliteist! Splatoon is just better than smash bros!” Anji retorted.

 

“Guys guys! Calm yourselves, have a drink maybe?” Inochi tried calming them down, he didn't seem bothered.

 

“I'm just gonna ignore Anji for now. Hes really grinding my gears.” Takeshi looked to the side.

 

“They've been fighting for a while..” The tallest male spoke.

 

“Woah… Is that..” I think i knew him!

 

“Daichi Achikita. Ultimate Banker. Also known as the tallest person alive.”

“Great.. Meanwhile im one of the shortest alive..” Isamu seemed sad now. He really felt tiny.

 

“Now now, don't be ashamed. Being this tall hurts constantly. Plus im not expected to live long, ahahaha~” Daichi gave a nervous laugh. He looked sad.

 

“At least you can reach the first shelf..” Isamu pouted again, he was being sassy.

 

“True, true, and i can get to the top one with ease. If you ever need help, guess i can help you.” Daichi remaned a stern look. Its like he has resting bitch face…

 

“Well, that's nice of you~” A girl across from him spoke, she was eating chocolates. And she was the last one here.

 

“Oh, hey! Guessing you like chocolate?” I looked and she had a very large assortment of them.

 

“Why, it's only the best confectionery treat known to man. Though I have bias. Im Akane Hino, the Ultimate Chocolatier.”

“Chocolate? Sucks im allergic..” Isamu sounded sad.

 

“Whaaa~?! You're allergic? Oh darling i so, so apologize that you have to have the curse of such an allergy..” Akane sounded dramatic, but it was obviously an act. She kept eating her chocolates.

 

“Can i have some though?” I asked softly, chocolate sounded good right about now.

 

“Why yes darling, these are some of my chocolates from my company Red Sun Co. Have some~” Akane handed over a chocolate bar in its wrapper.

 

The wrapper seemed very fancy. Milk chocolate, my favorite! I unwrapped the bar and took a nice bite.

 

“Holy crap! That's the best chocolate i've ever had in my life!” My eyes lit up after i tasted it. It's like a sensation of all the best things from the chocolate i eat was put into one and multiplied!

 

“Oh honey i'm so glad you love it~ If you ever want more, just ask me darling~” Akane continued eating.

 

“Now that I’m in this amazing mood, lets go to the music venue!” I sounded pumped now, taking another bite of the chocolate bar.

 

“Well, alright. See you guys later.” Isamu waved as we made our way to the music venue.

 

The venue was very close by, so we made it there in less than a minute.

 

Opening the doors, there seemed to be 2 people here. Both girls. One was tall and had black hair, and one was short… with black hair. Wow.

 

Walking to the stage, they both seemed to be looking around.

 

“Heeeey! Oh wow it sounds great in here..” I was shocked, the music venje made my voice sound great when talking.

 

“Yeah, the sound quality is great in here,  maybe I can set a show up..” The taller girl thought out loud.

 

“Oh, Im Aurora Esposito, Ultimate Swing Vocalist! What about you?”

 

“Oh and i'm Isamu Katasbi, Ultimate Cryptozoologist.” Isamu spoke after me.

 

“Comin to ya on stage is ya girl Chiyo Hibiki, Ultimate DJ~!” She shot a finger gun at us.

“Oh, you're a DJ! Makes sense. Love your glasses by the way!” I looked up, they seemed cool!

 

“Oh this?” Chiyo tapped her glasses. “They're actually part of my headphones!” Chiyo winked and gave a thumbs up.

 

“I'm guessing they sense your eye movement to display them?” Isamu asked curiously.

 

“Yep, had a friend of mine make em. He was the Ultimate Technician. Worked together with my dad whos an inventor.” Chiyo crossed her arms and nodded.

 

“Oh! That's awesome! My grandpappy was a famous vocalist like me! He taught me everything I know and I went from there!” I put my hands on my hips.

 

“Meanwhile I did everything by myself..” Isamu mumbled to himself. He sounded disappointed in us.

 

“Whatever you say Isamu, well, I'm gonna check out backstage, see you guys!” Chiyo dashed off to the backstage, leaving me and Isamu here.

 

“Well, she's super cool! Hope to hear her music one day!” I smiled happily and looked down, to see Isamu walking to the other girl already. “Wait up dummy!”

 

I dashed after Isamu but fell flat on my face. The smaller girl there saw it too!

 

“Be careful there, ehehehe~ If you die, id gladly handle your corpse~” That girl laughed really creepily. It's very unsettling.

 

“I won't die by tripping…” I rubbed my head as i stood up, ow that hurt.

 

“Anyway, i already heard your name when you were talking to Chiyo, ahahaha, Im Mariko Natsuki, Ultimate Mortician~”

“What you said now makes sense..” Isamu fixed the goggles on his head.

 

“Yeah, death is a sad, but amazing thing~ It's unfortunate to have a loved one die… But they become much happier! The calm feeling of death and being dead brings eternal happiness~!” Mariko gushed about death. It was creepy.

 

“O-Okay….?!” I just sounded confused and concerned.

 

“Ahahaha, i don't expect you to understand how wonderful it is, so don't worry~” Mariko just gave more creepy laughs with an eerie tone.

 

"Yeah... Im more keen on it. I deal with it alot..." Isamu calmly said to the creepy girl starting before us.

“Well me and Isamu are gonna go check out the supermarket now byee~!” I rushed out of the music venue and to the supermarket, Isamu took a while to get there.

 

The supermarket looked like the cafe from the outside, abandoned and lotsa vines. But when we went inside, it seemed renovated and modern. The automatic glass doors even worked!

 

There were 3 people in 3 different aisles. 2 girls and a guy.

 

“Well, these seem like the last 3… Who should we talk to first, Isamu?” I asked him because i felt like ive been dragging him about.

 

“Hmm, let's talk to the guy first. He seems interesting.” Isamu nodded and walked tk the male.

 

I followed behind him. “Heya!” I sajd as i waved.

 

“Ah. Hello there. You must be the final 2.” The male with light purple hair and and ID spoke with a korean accent

 

“Apparently. Anyway I'm Aurora Esposito, Ultimate Swing Vocalist!”

 

“And i'm Isamu Katashi, Ultimate Cryptozoologist”

 

“Well, my name is Heyon Do. I am the Ultimate Translator.” Hyeon bowed.

“Translator? How many languages do you know?” Isamu asked curiously.

 

“Every single language still spoken by Humans today.” Hyeon was very polite.

 

“Every single one?!” I sounded shocked, mostly cause i was.

 

“From english, to russian, to hebrew and thai, i know them all.” Hyeon nodded again. He was soft speaking and calm. That's nice at least.

 

“Anche italiano?” I asked him in Italian.

 

“Anche Italiano.” He nodded back. A smile on his face. Guess he did know Italian.

 

“Impressive. I only know japanese..” Isamu chuckled.

 

“I know English, Italian and Japanese.” I chuckled. I'm tri-langual.

 

“Well, we all know things differently. Talk to you later, i'm gonna explore more.” Hyeon said before he left.

 

“Well, 2 more.” Isamu looked up at me and nodded, we walked to the aisle next to us.

 

A female with a clipboard in her hands and long hair, she wore a vest and a long skirt.

 

“Hello!” Isamu greeted her first for once.

 

“Ah, hello! You must be the final 2, as i overheard your conversation. So i know your names.” The female nodded. “Anyway, im Chou Masami. The Ultimate Therapist. Pleased to meet you~”

“Pleased to meet you too, Chou.” Isamu nodded and fixed his goggles.

 

“Ultimate Therapist, huh? Must be amazing at calming people down!” I said happily.

 

“Sort of, i'm better and helping people deal with things. Disorders, trauma, etc.” Chou smiled brightly.

 

“Oh that's amazing! You're doing amazing then, Chou!” I really look up to people who help others like this.

 

“Oh, it's nothing special, ahahaha~” Chou gave a sweet laugh at the end there.

 

“No, it really is! You help people get better and improve their mental state, its amazing!” I persisted on saying shes amazing. Cause Chou really is.

 

“Aww… Thank you Aurora-chan. If you ever want to talk and get something iff your mind, i'll always be available to talk… okay?” Chou nodded and started to blush.

 

“You got it! Well, we'll be off!” I waved goodbye as i walked to the person in the next aisle. Another girl. She was in torn clothes and had a hard hat on.

 

“Hey!” I waved as i approached her.

 

“Heyooooo~! Glad to see ya two are finally up! I was on the beach as well but i woke up before you guys~” The girl was full if energy, she was bouncing up and down too!

 

“You did?! Well, at least someone knew we were here.” Isamu sounded shocked for once.

 

“Yeaaaah, i tried wakin ya guys up, but you two were out C O L D! It was shocking! If it weren't for the breathing, i would thought ya guys were dead!” The girl added on.

 

“Oh! By the way, im Aurora Esposito, Ultimate Swing Vocalist!” Final time introducing myself atleast.

 

“And I'm Isamu Katashi,Ultimate Cryptozoologist!” He gave some energy to his very calm tone.

 

“Weeeelll, I'm Tasha Harrison~! Ultimate Stunt Double! Nice to meet ya~”

“Stunt double? I thought you were a construction worker!” I was surprised to say the least. The hard hat confused me.

 

“Yeeaah! I'm a stunt double. My father gave me this hat so i always wear it.” Tasha nodded, putting her hand to her hips and nodding.

 

“Your dad? I assume he's a construction worker?” Isamu asked calmly.

 

“Yep, Former Ultimate Architect actually!” Tasha boasted a bit, she looked proud.

 

“Wow! That's amazing! My grandpappy was the Former Ultimate Performer before he passed..” I chuckled a bit at the end.

 

“Sorry for that then there Aurora, at least you became and ultimate to help his name live on ~!” Tasha sounded very happy, a smile on her face and energy in her step…

 

Then we were interrupted by a loudspeaker.

 

“Attention! Attention! Please make your way to the cabins! We have a very important announcement!” The speaker rang.

 

“Huh? Lets go i guess!” Isamu, Tasha and I started to make our way to the cabins. Everyone was making their way there too. Once everyone was there, we heard a voice.

 

"Ahem, welcome to the Monoislands! I see you all know each other now. Allow me to introduce myself…” The voice got louder as a blue and white rhino fell onto the ground, feet first. One of its eyes were blue too.

 

“The FUCK is that thing?!” Yoshi yelled out in confusion, pointing at it.

 

“Yeah, it looks rather ugly.” Hyeon made a sly remark.

 

“Shut it you chumps! Let me explain everything!” The rhino yelled. It's safe to say everyone shut right up.

 

“First off, i am your headmaster, Kuroino! Second of all, you're here for one thing! And that is the Hopes Peak Academy Island Field Trip… Killing game~!”

 

Those words sent chills down everyone's spines. Killing game?

 

“Now, in this killing game, you must kill one of your fellow students and get away with it, then you can leave. But everyone else dies. If you're found out, only YOU die. And trust me, there will be motives to make you guys kill.” The rhino paced back and forth.

 

“Now, here are your Kuroinopads. These hold all your basic information, rules, and a map. Break any of the rules listed, and you die. Simple as that.”

RULES

Rule #1: Students may reside only within the islands. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.

Rule #2: "Nighttime" is from 11 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.

Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere other than the cabins will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.

Rule #4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Monoaisles at your discretion.

Rule #5: Violence against headmaster Kuroino is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.

Rule #6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.

Rule #7: Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students.

Rule #8: If the guilty party is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed.

Rule #9: If the guilty party is not exposed, they alone will graduate, and all remaining students will be executed.

Rule #10: Lending your Kuroinopad to another student is strictly prohibited.

Rule #11: The guilty party may only kill a maximum of two people during any single "Killing Game."

Rule #12: Attempting to break into locked rooms is strictly prohibited

Rule #13: Yoshi Michi cannot perform any necromancy. Doing so results in her death.

Rule #14: Extra rules will be added if necessary.

“WHAT THE FUCK?! RULE 13, YOSHI MICHI CANNOT PERFORM NECROMANCY, DOING SO RESULTS IN HER DEATH?! THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!” Yoshi screamed out in anger at the rhino.

 

“Now now, thats to make it fair, you cant have an unfair advantage, can you? Well, i'll leave you all to your own thing. Read the rules, have fun.” The rhino then disappeared.

 

Everyone was silent. We were looking at each other. All of us were absolutely baffled. Not knowing what to do…

 

We were helpless.


	2. CHAPTER 1-1 Melody Of The Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day , free time events and such.
> 
> Freetime events for: Shinkin and Liam.

Chapter 1 Start.

A hopeless feeling washed over me. I looked around at everyone, clutching the kuroinopad against my chest, trembling in fear as i slowly surveyed my head. 

Everyone else had seemed affected as well. Yoshi seemed furious, her face was red with anger as she stormed about. Her loud armor causing the ground to shake a small amount.

Isamu was mortified, a normally closed off individual, a calm one at that… Completely taken back and standing back in surprise and shock. I could even see tears forming in some people's eyes.

“I… I no…” Tsuko seemed terribly affected as well. His shorter frame was also shaking horribly, he even had to lean on the nearby cabin to keep his balance.

There only seemed to be one person unaffected, that person was Mariko. “Ahaha… Well, I guess my business will boom here…~” Mariko just seemed to jump up in happiness and glee as she saw everyone in great fear. “Hmm~? Aw, am i being inconsiderate again…? Ah well, I'm gonna stay quiet now~” Mariko at least said she was going to be quiet, that grin never seeming to escape her face. It was still just as eerie. Though I can respect that she can stay so happy in a time like this.

“I-It is rather unfortunate we have to go through… s-such a situation… I shall at least take time to myself in my cabin. Farewell, everyone.” Inochi tried speaking in a rather calm and formal manner, but the panic seeped through his speech. I watched as Inochi shakily made his way inside of his cabin.

“I think it's best we… try and find a way out of this place!” Takeshi spoke up, he looked just as petrified as the rest of us, you could see the shaking in his pupils and his body. He was trying to bring moral support, i suppose.

“How… This is an island, Takeshi-kun.” Chou tilted her head. She seemed calmer than the rest of us, though clearly afraid. Her tone was soft, hopefully she can help us recover from this mess.

“There has to be some sort of.. ship ir something! Maybe we can find a way ti send an.. SOS signal!” Takeshi was sounding desperate, his arms were crossed, holding his shoulders, and looking down.

“We can only hope but try. We should explore this island deeper, for now we only seem to have such a small fraction discovered.” Chou held onto her clipboard softly, holding it against her waist, her eyes starting to calm.

“Y-Yeah! We can only try! Lets hope theres some way for help..” I finally raised my shaky voice, my arms were crossed as i held the kuroinopad in one hand. My eyes even having a determined glare to them.

“Well, guess we shall look.” Chou smiled, she seemed to have recovered quickly. Her normal, calm and responsible stance had come back.

“I'll check around the music venue! Maybe there's a hidden room? Same could be said about any place, really.” Chiyo spoke up, her eyes on her visor were no longer green, but blue. But it seems they are soon to return to green. Maybe they reflect her emotions?

“I'll check with you, Chiyo! I never saw backstage anyway!” I nodded my head and had to catch my top hat before it fell. Putting it firmly back on, i looked up and nodded to the female next to me.

“I guess i will check the café..” Isamu nodded, looking to the café with a closed off glare, a blank look on his face. He seemed to have gotten over it, that or he's masking it. You never know with him.

“Ehehe~ I can come with~” Mariko skipped over to Isamu, her normal smile plastered on her face, her peppiness never seemed to fade, did it?

“No… Im fine. I'd rather search alone…” Isamu just adjusted his goggles, he continued looking at the café, simply walking over to it now.

“Awwwww… Guess i'll just check the supermarket~ Ahahaha~!” Mariko skipped over to the supermarket with glee in her eyes, she was surely something.

“I-I'll go search the island! Maybe we can find something…!” Takeshi was still very on edge about the whole situation, and i mean who could blame him? I surely can't.

“I will come with, Takeshi-kun. It seems wise to travel in pairs.” Chou walked to Takeshi with elegance in her step, her high heels making noise in the dirt.

“I'll… just… I guess i'll search around the beach, maybe there's a second trail around there..” Liam sighed, fixing up his jacket and shirt collar, sorrow filled his eyes.

I nodded, looking around to everyone. These are the people i'm stuck with. Any of them could kill me at any time… A shiver ran up my spine as i thought of that. Not like anyone would actually kill, right? No, that'd be silly! No one would actually be crazy enough to do so.

“Hey, Aurora. Let’s go, maybe we can chat casually, ya know? We should at least know the people we're stuck with!” Chiyo gave a double thumbs up as she looked down at me. Chiyo had a wink on her face and her tounge out, and one leg back. She always seems full of energy, other than what just happened, of course.

“Oh! Yeah. We really should get to know each other… Well, Chiyo, let's get to the music venue, maybe we can do some musical stuff? I… don't know.” I realised, i still need to stay alert… maybe she's planning to get to know me, then betray my trust? I have to make sure I'm safe. Gotta keep my attention on her…

“Aaalrighty! Let's check backstage first!” Chiyo still seemed on edge, like she was trying to mask her true feelings… what they were, I don't know. I already accepted to go along with her, so i'd feel bad if i just abandoned her. 

We made it to the music venue, opening the shined wooden doors with a swift push. The cushioned seats were all lined up still. No one seemed to have messed with them. That's a good sign.

“Sooo… What's it like… uh.. bein tall?” Great job me. Ask a stupid question. Not like i could help it, i suck at conversations! Plus I'm short…

“What type a question is that? I mean… Its normal I guess. I can just reach the top shelf, that's all.” Chiyo shrugged and put her hands behind her head as she walked. Her eyes seemed half closed by what the visor displayed.

Soon enough, we climbed up on stage, and opened the metal door to the backstage area. The one wall had a line full of those mirrors with lights all around it, paired with makeup and comfy looking chairs.

The other wall had shelves upon shelves of various instruments. I can't tell what they are because they are in cases, but i can tell the bigger ones are trombones and the smaller ones are flutes. But of course, next to the instruments were a crap ton of stands. Some already had sheet music on it.

“Oh hey it looks cool back here. I wonder if they have any good microphones i could use for singing.” I admired the sights around me as i walked in. My hands in my pockets as i grabbed my pocket watch. It never displays the correct time, i just have it for aesthetic purposes. Twirling it around on its golden brown chain.

“Probably. Ya never know. I haven't checked this place up and down juust yet. But i guess that's what we can do! Thats fun, right?” Chiyo looked down to me with a thumbs up and a hand on her hip.

“Yeah, that's right! I uh, guess.” My guard is slipping! I gotta stay more alert… I don't want this to be the end of me! I have so much to do still… Drats this stupid game!

I must've had a tense face, as i believe Chiyo picked up on what I was thinking. Considering she looked down with a concerned face and all.

“I have zero plans to hurt ya, if thats whats ya thinkin..” Chiyo sighed and looked up to the dark brown ceiling. “Cuz frankly, i'm quite scared too, ya know? I mean, who wouldn't be?” She did bring up a good point. Who wouldn't be scared by such a situation?

“Who uh, said i was thinking that?” I decided to play like that's what i wasn't thinking, i really do not want to hurt her feelings. Gotta get along with everyone, or at least try to.

“Your face, i can read emotions. Mostly cause the amount of DJing i've done has let me know when people are pleased or displeased.” Chiyo sighed, putting her hands into her hoodie pockets.

We eventually made our way to the wall with the instruments. The shelves were huge! No way i'd be able to reach the flutes at the top shelf. Not like i'd want to.

“Enough of that depressing shit, let's just search. We came here for a reason, and that reason is to search!” Chiyo nodded and started to move past the gigantic amount of stands.

Meanwhile, i'm searching the lower shelves of the instruments. Moving them about and opening the cases, nothing really out of the ordinary, just trombones, trumpets and come clarinets on the floor.

“Hey! Aurora! I found a closet back here!” Chiyo yelled to me, waving to me as ti signal me to come over. There was a small path lined by stands. Guess Chiyo moved them.

“Oh! Alright!” I yelled back as i got up off my knees. I speed walked over to the path, then slowed down to make sure i didn't knock any stands over. That would cause a domino effect due to how close they are.

Carefully tiptoeing my way over, hands right against my sides, i avoided knocking any of the stands over, then again Chiyo is larger then me, so of course it would be easier for me to avoid the stands with said path.

“You.. really didn't wanna knock over any of the stands, did ya?” Chiyo looked like she was going to burst out laughing. I really don't understand how any of what i did was funny, but alright.

“Well, i didn't want to make a ruckus, you know? With how close together the stands are and all.” I went back to my usual relaxed shoulders, and loose stance that i usually stand in.

“Well, yeah i guess… Anyway i believe that we should explore this closet now. Maybe there's some hidden stuff we can use to get help? Probably not. But we can hope!” Chiyo nodded and quickly turned around, hitting me with her long hair.

“Gah! Watch your hair next time…” I gave a pout as i crossed my arms. She really needs to be more careful, i don't want her hair in my face!

“Oh! Sorry there! Not used to having anyone directly behind me.” Chiyo gave a nervous chuckle as she reached her hand out for the door. Well, it wasn't locked.

Taking a peek inside, we could see a bunch of old equipment, speakers, and something Chiyo ran right over to. An old DJ table.

“Holy crap! Who knew the rhino would have one of these here? Some renovations and this sucker could be great for a show!” As i continued to listen to Chiyo gush about the table, i took time to look around. There wasn't much room in this closet besides the room for that table. There were shelves with boxes, and under the shelves were… Microphones!

“Oh cool, there's microphones here! Maybe we can make a show together considering there's that table too.” I suggest with a cheery smile, my hand on my cheek.

“Probably! I just need proper sound editing equipment. Maybe there's extra bits and pieces somewhere here…” Chiyo looked behind the table, and her eyes seemed disappointed. “Nothing. Well, i guess i can't complain, i atleast found this!” Chiyo pat the DJ table and gave a happy smirk.

“Yeah… guess that's true! But we should take time to, ya know, prepare everything if we do. Though i don't exactly think we should well.. Do that already? We just got put in a dangerous situation, after all.” I finally decided to think for once, i even gave a serious look to my face as i crossed my arms!

Chiyo just looked at me and nodded. “Yeah i understand. Can't get too hasty, y’know?” Chiyo places her hands back in her hoodie. “Well, I guess we searched enough. Let's get back to the center of the cabins n stuff. Dunno what to call it.” Chiyo looked off behind me, to the door. I turned around to open the door again.

“Well, let's go then. We probably finished before the others.” I turned my head to Chiyo with a smile. Turning the knob and opening the door. I made sure to open it slowly so i don't knock the stands over.

Stepping out slowly, Chiyo and I carefully made our way out of the closet, and maneuvered through the stands. We made it through without knocking anything down. Way to go us!

“Well Chiyo, it was great hanging out with ya. Now, let's get back to everyone.” I nodded and gave a thumbs up. Though i started walking without her, but Chiyo kept up.

We were mostly silent as we exited the music venue, and turned left to walk back to everyone. But we noticed the sun was setting. Were we looking for that long? Or was it just that late already? Who even knows at this point.

When we made it back to the cabins, we saw that everyone was back. Guess we were that slow, huh? Not that it matters. We found nothing important for getting out anyway.

“Ah, you two are back. Welcome. Have you found anything?” Hyeon was there with his usual polite tone. His arms were crossed loosely as he looked at us with a calm glare. His smile wss still non-existent.

“Eh, nothin, just a DJ table, microphones and other stuff.” Chiyo shrugged and placed her hands behind her head. Doesn't seem like she cared, but i guess she expected the same from everyone?

“Well that sucks, same happened for us too! We didn't find anything either!” Takeshi seemed even more distressed now, his shaky movement showed as he put his hands on his hips.

“Fuck… i didn't find anything either! Crap crap craaaaaaap…” Liam sighed deeply. He was visible nervous, it didn't seem he could handle stress well at all.

“Ahahaha, nothing from me either~ Guess we are trapped here after all~” Mariko still had her usual happy, cheery and hyper tone to her as she spoke, her pose showed it too as she had her hands in fists and infront of her chest.

“Don't say that…” Isamu shot a glare at Mariko as he spoke. “Anyway.. No dice from me either.” Isamu shook his head as he spoke, his tone low and slow. It was filled with disappointment.

“Aw, that sucks. Didn't find anything but mushrooms in the forests.” Shinkin chuckled as she fixed the mushroom accessory on her head.

“Anything to indicate where we are?” Isamu asked Shinkin with a curious glare, he seemed to really want to get out of here.

“Sadly no, they're simple mushrooms that are all found in the northern hemisphere. Nothing really helps with that.” Shinkin shook her head and gave a small pout. She seems disappointed by the lack of fungi.

“Well, that sucks.” Isamu still seemed closed off. He even blocked his eyes off. A frown on his face.

“I am guessing no one found anything?” Chou was walking out of her cabin. She seemed to have brushed her hair, as it's much better than it was before.

“Apparently not, Chou. Sucks.” Liam had a sarcastic tone to him as he looked the other way. Though it doesn't seem like he means to be sarcastic. His face was mostly calm anyway.

“No need to be sarcastic, Liam-kun.” Chou was very formal in her speech, doesn't seem like she means to start anything, but Liam instantly snapped his vision to Chou.

“Well jeez, so-orry. I don't mean to be sarcastic.” Liam seemed very agitated and even more sarcastic than before. Its quite hard to watch.

“Liam-kun, please calm down, for there isn't anything to be upset over. If you need to, i am open to talk too.” Chou wasn't short on staying formal and calm to Liam. Though that seemed to anger Liam more. But Liam just seemed to take a deep breath and close his eyes.

“Alright. Sorry for snapping. I kinda have a tendency to do that. Anger issues, i guess.” Liam slowly opened his eyes and calmed down, though he still looked on edge.

“If you wish, I can help you with that. I have become a therapist for a reason.” Chou offered to Liam, keeping her very calm demeanor.

“I guess that would help or something.. I have to keep up my therapy either way.” Liam sighed slightly, putting one of his hands on his hips and looking away.

“This is awkward…” Chiyo whispered to me, looking a little embarrassed for them, not gonna lie, i feel embarrassed as well.

“Yeah… Im just gonna go into my cabin. It seems like we weren't successful anyway.” I whispered back to her with a nervous tone.

“Alright, I guess i'll stay here to make sure it doesn't get too outta hand” Chiyo whispered back to me, I nodded and gave a smile.

Slowly walking to my cabin, I open the door. I haven't been in here yet, so it's a whole new experience seeing this. It looked like a normal log cabin, a cozy looking bed that seemed to be queen sized, cabinets, a mirror, a window near the door and near my bed, a rug in the middle, and a table and chair by another window on the side. Seemed cozy actually… but suspicious at the same time.

I carefully worked around the room, making sure there wasn't anything overly suspicious. I ended up finding a drawer full of my clothes. One drawer even had some spares of my top hats. That made me feel really suspicious of this place. But i have to sleep here because of the rules.

I layed down on my bed, it was somewhat soft, i stared up at the ceiling. I put my hands behind my head and crossed my legs. This was horrible. Being alone felt horrible. I feel unsafe. I feel scared…

I can't stay alone in my cabin. I'll just go insane. A sit up, the sun's still out and it seems okay to go out again. There was a clock in my room i didn't notice before. It read 6pm. Was it really that late? Well, night time isn't for another 5 hours. Might as well get out while i still can.

I get off my bed and walk over to my door. I sigh, maybe i can just talk to someone. That would be nice. Maybe get to know some other people a little bit more.

Opening my door, it seems like no one's there. Stepping out and closing my door, i looked around. I see Shinkin near the forest trail. Maybe i can learn about mushrooms? I've always loved eating them, anyway.

Walking down the steps of my cabin porch, I walked over to Shinkin, she seemed focused on collecting mushrooms, as she had a basket. Wonder where she got it. “Heeeey, Shinkin!” I spoke up as i got to a reasonable distance.

“Ah! Aurora hey! How are you?” Shinkin looked up to me with her usual smile. She was squatted down and held the basket with her arm, in her elbow.

“I'm good i guess, i just can't deal with being alone in my cabin. Makes me feel unsafe.” I basically told Shinkin why i was here with that. I always feel like i'm saying too much.

“Aha, i see. Well you're free to look for mushrooms with me. The ones in the café and the supermarket are so basic!” Looking at Shinkin's basket, it seemed she had a lot of funky looking mushrooms!

“Oh! That makes me want to have some mushrooms now, i've always loved mushroom pizza.” I chuckled at the end and held my hand to my face.

“Oooh~ Mushroom pizza is so good! I love anything mushrooms actually. Grew up with them.” Shinkin gave me a bright smile as she stood up, her ponytail moving around.

“Oh yeah! Why are you a Mycologist anyway? More importantly how did you become one?” I asked her, i was curious as a Mycologist seems so obscure compared to other studies.

“Ahaha, i grew up in a log cabin in the woods and spent most of my time outside. Mushrooms were all too common. I became interested and used a local library's computer to look up various species. Soon enough i found myself hooked on studying them!” Shinkin gladly explained, she seemed like a very very open person, not afraid to explain anything about her.

“You grew up in a log cabin in the woods? Did you have any electricity?” I tilted my head slightly. I don't know much about log cabins at all other then the ones we have now. Guess it feels normal Shinkin.

“Uh, my family didn't actually. We used lanterns and stuff, really self sustaining family. Seriously we had a pit outside where we cooked food. Honestly i liked it!” Shinkin gave a very cheerful smile.

“Oh, wow! I've never thought how life would be like that. Technology is like, super important to me.” I gave a warm smile as i chuckled, one hand on my hip as i let my other arm lay on my side.

“Well, enough talking about me, why don't we go look for mushrooms now? This forest seems to have an abundance of them! Many different kinds. Hell there's some Chlorophyllum olivieri. Love that mushroom. Even some of my favorite fungi kind, the Agaricus augustus!” Shinkin pointed to her basket full of mushrooms.

“Wow, those names are really complicated. I'm probably not gonna remember them, but they look good! May i hold one of them? The hs.. Agaricus.. August us?” I asked, unsure of how to pronounce it, even if i just heard her say it.

“Oh sure! It's such a good mushroom, maybe we can cook it after we find some mushrooms!” Shinkin happily handed me a big Agaricus augustus. It felt smooth and i took a smell. Mmm~! Smells like almonds!

“This smells so tasty! I'm so down for cooking some with you! Pair em up with a good steak maybe!” I really enjoyed the smell of this fungi, i handed it back to Shinkin and she set it back in her basket.

“Eh, i'm not a fan of meat, the texture is weird so i'm just a vegetarian.” Shinkin shrugged and gave a calm smile. She started walking off the path in the forest and i followed after her.

“Oh, I see! I'm all for it. My father's always told me to get my protein in.” I nodded happily as i walked over some tree roots and twigs. The snapping of the twigs startled me a little.

“Oh hey, i found some Shinkin!” I spoke up to her as i pointed to a bunch by some decaying leaves. They were really vibrant and yellow. Kind of pretty, actually!

“You did? Oh that's great!” Shinkin turned around and looked where i pointed. “Oooh! Cantharellus roseocanus!” Shinkin skipped over and bent down. She carefully picked them up and wiped some of the dirt off. She put them carefully in the basket next to the other mushrooms. It seemed like a lot in the basket already.

“I'm guessing you know how to cook any mushroom?” I asked her as i was helping her put some mushrooms in the basket. I’ll just wash off my hands later.

“Yup! I know basically everything about every kind of fungi! There's over 5 million fungi species too! I know all of them, sure most of them by appearances and not by heart, but i still know them.” Shinkin talked rather humble, like she didn't really think her memorization was all that spectacular.

“5 million?! Th-Thats alot of fungi! Its impressive you know them!” I was very, VERY shocked. I don't remember most things, only song lyrics and tempo!

“Nah, kinda standard for a Mycologist to know so much about em.” Shinkin spoke like theres other Mycologists that can compare to her.

“But you are the ULTIMATE Mycologist! You're more than amazing, so your achievements are, in fact, amazing!” I tried reassuring her. Cause if she can remember 5 million species of fungi, then she is something really amazing!

“Well, true… but that just means i know everything a Mycologist should know, and know more. Much more.” Shinkin shrugged as she stood back up. Guess we're looking again.

“Well, it seems like thats enough mushrooms, why don't we go cook em in the café now? These mushrooms are really good when cooked!” Shinkin sweetly said as she stretched her arms.

“Yeah! Maybe you can teach me a thing or two about cooking? I'm a disaster cook!” I laughed a bit at the end, i really suck at cooking. I’m lucky if i don't burn ramen!

“Yeah, sure! Cooking is essential to know to live!” Shinkin started walking back. She walked like she knew the forest. Without a care in the world. I simply followed behind her.

Me and Shinkin made our way to the café, the viney exterior never seemed to become normal. Not like this place even is normal.

Opening the door, we made our way into the café, and simply made our way to the back kitchen. It looked like a normal restaurant kitchen if you've ever seen one.

Setting the basket on the counter, shinkin turned the sink on. She took the mushrooms out from the basket and washed then off. I helped her of course, and we got done with it pretty easily. Then again, washing things is usually easy.

“Alright, so we washed them.. Now what do we do, Shinkin?” I asked her because i was just real clueless when it came to this stuff.

“Alright, just cut the stems off as they are usually tough, then just slice the mushrooms, i put them in a bowl afterwards, put in some spices, seasoning and then put some olive oil in the pan, put the mushrooms into the pan, then cook them! Its real simple. Now.. time to cook some broccoli, carrots, brussel sprouts…” Shinkin got lost in her cooking as she started to narrate her actions. She carefully prepared the other food then cooked them as well.

Once it was done, she put enough on two plates for the both of us. She then poured us a glass of water. “Alrighty, lets eat!” Shinkin gave a triumphant look as she gave me a fork.

“Thanks Shinkin! This looks real delicious!” I also learned a lot while watching her cook. Though i didn't get to help much, i still think i know how to cook mushrooms now! Anyway, i got a good forkful of everything and ate. Holy crap was it amazing.

“Sooo~?” Shinkin looked eager to see my response. She seemed to really like cooking too, so I'm glad she had fun!

“It was absolutely delicious! I haven't had mushrooms so good before!” I happily spoke, it seems me and Shinkin got to know eachother better!

“That's great. I love spreading the love of mushrooms around, i hope i can get everyone to love them.” Shinkin crossed her arms and nodded, she already finished her plate.

Finishing up my plate, I smiled. “I hope everyone does too, mushrooms are really delicious when you make them!” I stood up and stretched. “I'm so glad we got to hang out today. I learned some stuff about mushrooms, which is great!” I smiled happily.

“Yeah! I hope we can hang out again soon, really!” Shinkin smiled happily as she waved.

I waved back as i left the kitchen, then the café. There still seemed to be time because the sun was still setting. I seem to have time to talk to one more person. I guess i can talk to the first person i see. 

As soon as I think that, Liam comes by. Guess it won't hurt to talk to him. “Heya Liam! How have ya been?” i waved to him as he walked by.

“Ah! Hey Aurora.. I guess i've been doing okay, besides this stupid situation.” He crossed his arms and shook his head, his eyes closed. He did not seem happy at all.

“Well, considering there's still time, i've been hoping that i can talk to you!” I spoke happily to the taller male. Hanging with Shinkin really boosted my mood!

“Well, i guess that's fine.. I was going to the Music Venue anyway, i wanted to practice the flute.” Liam gave a smile, he seemed to really enjoy playing the flute. I mean, he's a flutist anyway.

“Oh! I'd love to hear you play actually! Considering you're the Ultimate Flutist!” I've always wanted to hear a performance from someone whos the best of the best at an instrument.

“I don't mind, i'm all for playing for someone else.” Liam nodded. Sweet! It's good to know he's fine with it. If he wasn't, it would just be awkward.

“Alright, considering we're already almost at the venue, let's get walking!” I cheerfully spoke, i never thought i would be in a good mood considering this whole situation.

“Just don't walk too fast, it’s not easy for me to keep up.” Liam spoke calmly. It seems he's in a good mood compared to earlier. Wonder what happened during that time. I'll have to ash Chiyo later!

As per his request, i walked at a pace similar to Liam's. I didn't mind, really. Sometimes walking slowly is a good thing. Helps calm the mind, well for me anyway.

We made it to the music venue and i opened the door for Liam. He said thanks and we walked to the backstage. Liam seemed to be able to walk up the stage stairs faster than i could, which is shocking considering how overweight he looks.

I made my way up as well, can't wait to hear an ultimate perform live! It's a rare occurrence.

Making our way to the backstage, Liam instantly made his way to the instruments. He grabbed a flute and walked back. I sat down nearby to listen.

“Well, i hope you don't mind high tempo songs. That's what i specialize in.” Liam smiled as he put his flute together. He blew into his to test out the sound. “Sounds good. Kinda shocked at the quality.” Liam said with his usual calm tone.

“Guessing you didn't expect this place to have any good quality instruments?” I asked with a confused tone, tilting my head and resting my hands on my lap.

“Yeah, my special flute back at home was much better though.” Liam shrugged as he played a few notes to test.

“Special flute? I guess it makes sense for someone who plays an instrument to have a special one.” I chuckled at the end, i mean, i have a special microphone at home.

“Yeah. It's the one i've used forever. Since like, 4th grade.” Liam smiled as he took a breath and set the flute on his lap.

“4th grade?! You've been playing for a short time compared to other musicians.” Most musicians i've met have been playing since they were in like, kindergarten.

“Aaaand? Just cause that's when my school let me start playin instruments!” Liam seemed annoyed by me saying that, oops.

“I mean i started singing when i was like, 7 so i have no room to judge!” I chuckled nervously to try and lighten the mood. I forgot Liam gets agitated real easily.

“Whatever, i should be practicing right now.” Liam rolled his eyes, then closed them. Taking a deep breath, he starts playing a high tempo song. I think i know this one, I'm not sure.

I listened intently as i smiled, it sounded really pretty. Then again, that's just how the flute is. It's one of my favorite instruments anyway.

The song went on for another 2 or so minutes. It's impressive how well he remembers it. The song still sounds familiar..

After Liam finished, he took another deep breath, then an inhaler out of his coat. Didn't think he'd have asthma.

“You good there Liam?” I'd thought i’d ask, cause i never really witnessed anyone with it.

“Yeah… i'm fine….” Liam was taking a few puffs of his inhaler, he was breathing deeply. I kinda feel bad for him.

“Alright, i've never really met someone that needed and inhaler.” I gave a nervous smile as i kept my hands on my lap.

“Eh, i don't… mind.” Liam was still taking some breaths, after a minute or two, he was fine again. “Did i play well, at least?” Liam asked me with a smile on his face.

“Yeah! It was outstanding! The song sounded familiar to be too!” I smiled brightly, the music really brightened my mood even more.

“Thanks, i really appreciate it! Also the song was Freedom Dive, it's a song by a composer named xi.” Liam explained with a happy tone. He's a really chill guy when he isn't annoyed.

“That's it! I think i heard of it from a rhythm game… i think osu?” I thought for a bit. I used to play a bit of osu when i was bored, i never got to into it.

“Oh! I've played osu a bit, that's where i learned the song.” Liam smiled, he had a nice smile. He crossed his arms.

“Considering i don't know much, i can't ask anythin about it, but i can ask you why you started playing flute!” I asked calmly. Man i need to work on my segways.

“Oh, i chose flute in 4th grade because everyone was choosing everything else. I was just naturally gifted at it and got better as time went on. I would have stopped playing in 6th grade, but my grandmother really liked the flute! Considering i love her with all my heart.” Liam started to stop smiling. “But being away from her makes me really anxious now that think about it… Shes growing old, i've grown up with her and i help her around the house. Shes really sweet..” Liam was… tearing up? “I… j-just hope she's okay..” Liam starred crying softly.

“Liam!” Oh jeez… I feel really really bad now. I don't really know what to do… “D-Do you want a hug or something?” I asked calmly. I'm trying my best to not agitate him.

“Y..Yeah… Th-That would be nice..” Liam looks up to me, jeez he looks terribly hurt. I really do feel bad for the guy.

I slowly gave Liam a hug, sighing sadly. He was pretty warm and soft. He's like a giant teddy bear.

“Th..Thanks Aurora..” Liam continued ti cry as he hugged me back. The hug seemed to help him calm down. Soon enough he stopped crying.

“Sorry.. f-for that… i just really get anxious being away f-from her..” Liam looked to the side with a sad look on his face, frown and all.

“It's alright.. It's natural to cry after all..” I tried to give him a reassuring smile, knowing me and Liam both had grandparents we were extremely close too.

While talking to Liam, i heard Kuroino’s voice from a distance.

“Attention students! It is now 11PM, that means nighttime now begins. Some areas are off limits now. Goodnight chumps!”

“Well.. i guess we gotta go to bed now, huh?” I look up to Liam, a nervous smile on my face. My first day here. First time i'm sleeping here… oh boy..

“A-Alright… im just gonna hurry to my cabin.. i really don't wanna be outside at night.. i'm afraid of it..” Liam sighed, and quickly walked off after waving goodbye.

I simply walked after him to get to my cabin as well. It didn't take long due to how close the venue is to the cabins. Walking there, i noticed it was dark out. Did i really spend that much time with Shinkin and Liam? Guess i did.

Making my way to my cabin, i open the door and lock myself inside. A feeling of exhaustion washed over me as i walked to my bed, taking my glasses and top hat off.

Laying down on my bed, i closed my eyes. I guess this is my new life now…

In a land of terror.


	3. CHAPTER 1-2 Melody of the Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motive, free time events. And some exploration with isamu.

Sleep… Sleep sleep sleep… As much as i try to enjoy it, this whole situation makes it hard too. Before i know it, I hear a knock at my door. Do.. Do i answer it? What if it's someone trying to kill me? Due to this whole situation, and it's night, means it could be a good time to kill me! I shiver. My legs taking me to the door against ny will. I crack it open. Isamu…? What is he doing here?

“Isamu? What are you doing out so late? You can get killed!” I whispered to him as he looked up to me with his cold gaze. He looked perfectly calm about this. Guess that's a major difference between us. I hate being alone, outside, at night. I feel vulnerable!

“I came to talk to you about something… Please let me in.” Isamu whispered back to me, he seemed urgent. I mean, i would be if i was out there at night. Then again, considering i would be a witness, i'm sure no one would try and attack Isamu. Though, despite my suspicions, i let him in anyway. Hes small, so I could get away from him easily.

“Thank you, Aurora.” Isamu was calm and took one of the spare chairs and slowly moved it out, climbing on to it. I decide to grab a chair as well, setting it infront of Isamu, then i sat down.

“What do ya need to talk about?” I tilted my head, hunching over and resting my arms on my thighs. The way he came to talk to me so late makes me worried. I guess it must be important? 

“Considering you are the one i trust most so far, i trust you with keeping what i'm about to say secret, okay?” Isamu spoke sternly and harshly. He clearly wasn't messing around. I guess i better comply. Plus its better to keep friends instead of enemies, right?

“Oh! Alright… This has me a little worried.” I would be lying if i said i wasn't worried. Isamu was clearly a skilled observer. His talent revolves around studying cryptids. Well i think it would require good observations at least.

“Well, it worries me as well. While doing some searching for cryptids, i found a hidden area in the forest. I want to explore it with you in the morning to make sure it is safe. Then we can tell the others. If its dangerous, we keep it secret. Got it?” Isamu was serious, his look in his eyes showed it as well. I should make sure to be extra serious around him then.

“Oh! Uh alright! But how are we gonna look without anyone getting suspicious of where we're going?” I'm just gonna go along with this, plus it might be a place where we could find a way to escape? Maybe. Probably not.

“That.. I'm just going to say we should just act like we're talking and hanging out normally. I don't think anyone will get the wrong idea if it looks like we're doing that.” Isamu nodded, he seemed to make that plan up on the fly. Not like I blame him of course. I'm terrible at planning things and usually thing of things on the fly all the time. Not like i'm calling him bad at planning or anything!

“Well, i guess that sounds natural enough. Should i come to you in the morning when i wake up?” I might as well ask. If he tries to kill me, i can hopefully run away. Shinkin showed me a fair amount of the forest, though that was near the trail.

“I'll knock on your door. I wake up earlier than everyone here anyway.” Isamu sighed. He seemed to want to get this over with, really. I don't blame him, it's late at night. The clock in my room reads one in the morning.

“Alright. That it? I wanna try and get some sleep now…” I chuckled at the end there and yawned. I really needed sleep. I couldn't sleep before, but maybe now that i'm tired i can sleep? I don't know. I can try anyway.

“I suppose.. Goodnight.” Isamu simply hopped off the chair and walked to my door. Opening it, looking around, then finally walking out, closing the door behind him. 

I stand up. I put the chairs back to where they were. I should try and sleep now. I should lock my door first, i had to unlock it to let Isamu in. Walking over, i relock the door. That should make sure no one gets in.

Walking to my bed, i just lay down, taking my glasses and top hat off, and falling asleep. Finally.

I didn't really have a dream or anything. I simply just woke up. I'm glad i atleast got one thing accomplished. Sleep. I didn't think i would be able to in a place like this. But alas, i did.

Though, shortly after waking up, i heard the speaker outside play. My guess it's Kuroino and his announcements.

“GOOD MORNING EVERYONE~ IT IT NOW 7AM. I HOPE YOU HAVE A FUN DAY OF KILLING~”

The speaker was loud and a little muffled. Nonetheless, that rhino’s smug voice still came through. Honestly i was annoyed. Who wouldn't be annoyed by that thing? Its squeaky voice just irritates me.

I go to my dresser, get on my glasses, then my top hat. I decided to change my vest and shirt as well. As soon as i finished, I heard a knock at the door. Must be Isamu.

Fast walking over to my door, i unlock it and open it. Looking down, i see Isamu. “Heya Isamu! How did ya sleep?” I should start small talk to start off the day. It's better than just going super serious mode right away.

“Hello Aurora. I slept good. Ready to look?” Isamu was not wasting time. I'm not surprised honestly. With how he was talking before i went to bed, he seemed to take this very, very seriously. I don't know what he could be so stern about. He needs to loosen up a little.

“Oh, uh yeah. Where are we going?” The forests are all around us, so we could be going anywhere. I look around in curiosity. You never realise how large something is until you take a good look.

“Just over there.” Isamu pointed across the group of Cabins, to the forest behind them. So that's where? Just past Inochi and Tasha's cabins. Alright.

“Okay then. Should we eat first or?” I was hungry, despite the delicious cooking i had with Shinkin yesterday, i was still hungry. I really want some eggs…

“There's no time. We can eat later. This is urgent, Aurora. You should treat it as such.” Isamu spoke with a sharp tone. If he didn't look so small, i would be intimidated. But at least he's small

“Okay jeez! Let's hurry, i just wanna eat.” I sighed in annoyance. I just wanna eat. My stomach is growling. Why did i agree to this? Oh yeah, because Isamu can be trusted i guess. I don't know.

“Alright, lets go.” Isamu walked down the stairs leading to my cabin's porch. He was walking quickly, this must be, like he said, really urgent.

I followed after him quickly. Walking around the large pole in the middle of the cabins, then walking through the gap between Tasha and Inochi's cabins. The crunching of leaves, twigs and grass was somewhat calming.

After what seemed like a few minutes, the trees clear up a bit, and a large cave was shown by the side of a moderate sized mountain. The trees were so tall, we couldn't see this before! When me and Isamu walked to the entrance of the cave… we noticed a… steel garage door? It was shut so there was certainly no getting inside.

“What the heck?!” I spoke out of pure confusion. This looked major, but with no way of getting in. “This looks like a supervillain’s lab or something!” I spoke out again. On closer inspection, there were speakers on the door too, though they look old and broken.

“Odd… the cave didn't have this door when i first came here..” Isamu seemed perplexed. He walked up to the door, knocked on it, and listened. “Definitely room inside.” Isamu took a step back, setting a hand on his hip.

I took time to look at the mountain it was attached too. It was huge with various spikes here and there. I don't know how i didn't notice this before. With how large it is, you would think someone, maybe Daichi or Yoshi, would have seen it from atop the trees.

“Peculiar..” Isamu took a camera out of his satchel. I should've expected he would have had one. He was taking pictures of various things about this weird cave. The door, broken speakers, its size. I decided to move off to the right of the cave, as kind of just stuck out a bit. There really wasn't anything special, just rocks.

“Do you think there would be anything else if we continue moving on?” I decided to ask Isamu, he was very focused, but it seems he heard me anyway.

“Yeah, just.. let me do this.” Isamu was incredibly focused right now. Is this what he looks like when he hunts for cryptids? Id assume so. Because jeez he looks intense.

“Alright. I'll just look over here while i wait.” I shot him a thumbs up as i moved over a bit, and that's where i noticed something. Broken metal? There were chips of what seemed to be metal all over the ground here. There's even some shards of glass in the mix. “Oh wow this is.. odd.” I look over to Isamu. “Hey Isamu, I think you should check this out!” I yelled over to him, i was squatting down as well.

“One second.” Isamu yelled back to me as he finished taking another picture, then he started to walk over. His eyebrows raised in curiosity as he started to see the metal chips and glass shards. “Oh?” He tilted his head. He automatically started taking pictures of it, i don't blame him.

“Why are you taking pictures, by the way?” I asked, though knowing Isamu, it's probably for research purposes… But it's still okay to ask! Because I need to know anyway. Well, i want to, anyway.

“To show the others.” Isamu said with a slower tone than usual. He was back to taking pictures. While Isamu was taking pictures, i heard footsteps from behind me, looking back i saw… Tasha? What's she doing here?

“Heyyy guys! What are ya doin out here? I saw ya guys walkin by my cabin and was really confused!” Tasha was jogging over, waving her hands to us. Isamu grumbled out of annoyance. Guess he wasn't happy.

“Oh. Tasha… I found this last night and came to search with Aurora..” Isamu didn't sound happy. He sounded painfully annoyed. Did he not like Tasha or something?

“But why Aurora and not all of us! You shouldn't keep.. whatever this is a secret!” Tasha had a very pouty voice to her as she crossed her arms. She wasn't happy either. In just gonna sit back and watch..

“Well I don't trust all of you. Simple, really.” Isamu sighed as he put his camera back in his satchel. He seemed like he was out of the exploring mood now.

“Uuugh. Whatever. We're all meeting in the café anyway. Come if you trust us enough.” Tasha gave a mocking tone as he said that last sentence. She turned around and started to walk off. Her ponytails flopping about.

“Well.. That happened.” I spoke up after that whole mess of a conversation happened. Why is Isamu so distrusting anyway? We are in a situation like this so i see why. By why trust me of all people? Maybe because i was the first person he met? I don't know.

“Whatever. Let's just get to the café, you're hungry anyway, right?” Isamu looked.. Well he looked annoyed. I don't blame him. I would be annoyed too. Well, maybe. I don't know really!

“Uh, yeah i guess. I didn't eat anyway..” I chuckled nervously, standing up again. I stretched my legs and arms, then my shoulders. Man that felt good. Didn't get to do it this morning.

“Then let's go, i could eat too..” Isamu sighed as he started walking. For such a short guy, he was extremely stern and serious. It's amusing for some reason. It really shouldn't be though.

I started walking as well, right behind him. I shifted my view around, i saw some mushrooms, rocks, leaves, the normal foresty stuff. I think Shinkin would like these mushrooms, i'll tell her about them later.

After getting back to the cabins, there wasn't anyone here. So everyone must be in the café. Makes sense as Tasha said we were all meeting there. Isamu quickly took a sharp turn to the café. Well he wasn't wasting time. I continued to walk with him. We made it to the café in no time, really.

Opening the door, we saw everyone gathered around, eating, chatting, or just off on their own. Wheres Akane? “Seems everyone's here..” Isamu didn't care and just walked inside. There was a buffet table near the kitchen. It was full of pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, etc etc. Who made this?

“Hey, Anji! Do you know who made all this?” Anji was the closest to me, so i guess i can talk to him. Lets just hope he doesn't flip out like he does at Takeshi.

“Ah! Hey Aurora. Akane is in the kitchen making more food, so i guess her. I don't know honestly, but she's my best guess!” Anji spoke with a mouthful of pancakes in his mouth. Gross.

“Oh, thanks Anji. That explains where she is.” Guess that eases my potential worrying. So Akane is just in the kitchen, good. At least she isn't somewhere dangerous, or dead.

I go over to the buffet table, get some eggs, bacon and toast and jam. There was a pitcher of various juices, so i chose orange juice. Pouring a glass, i carry my food to a table. Chiyo, Mariko, Tsuko and Daichi were sitting there already. “Heya. Hope i'm not intruding on anything.” I chuckled and sat down anyway.

“Ahahaha, it's fine there Aurora~ We were just talking about this situation~!” Mariko seemed to still have the same tone of voice as usual. It wasn't as creepy as i remember it. Guess i'm just getting used to it.

“Yeah.. Fuckin nervous as hell man! I have a sister i should be taking care of, but i'm here! In this hellspawn!” Tsuko was really on edge. If his hair wasn't already grey, it sure as hell would be turning it now. Tsuko already seemed to have finished his food.

“Now now Tsuko, remember what Chou said earlier, try and not raise your voice. Take deep breaths and calmly talk about your troubles.” Daichi gave a small chuckle as he looked down at the clearly on edge Tsuko.

“Yeah.. Whatever..” Tsuko just looked to the side. He had a frown on his face. I understand how it feels to not be there for family right now. With how he's reacting, his sister must mean alot to him.

Daichi just chuckled and rubbed tsukos back, with a calm smile on his face. Its nice that we can somewhat get along in a place like this. Its somewhat refreshing, really.

“Maaan, ya guys are such downers, i can understand ya guys are all sad, but try not to think bout the sad stuff. Thats how im happy most of the time!” Chiyo smiled as she set down her glass of apple juice. She was just trying to keep everyone in high spirits.

“Well, i try! I'm kinda away from my whole family, mom, dad, three sisters, five brothers, and a whole lotta cousins.” I have a big family. We are more of a musical family. I strayed from their musical genre and went with my grandfather who sung swing. More electro swing, but still swing nonetheless!

Tsuko sighed. “Well, guess i'm not alone with family stuff.” Tsukos seened down in the dumps.With knowing he's away from his sister, it makes sense.

“Oh! Whos your sister, anyway?” Chiyo decided to ask, though i don't think it's the best idea to ask him.. Well, too late i guess.

“Oh, Her names Aika. She's an ultimate too, i guess.. She's the ultimate florist, we're about the same age, twins and stuff.. I usually take care of her cause my mom and dad are abusive fuckfaces.” Tsuko laid back on his chair, crossing his arms. He gave a deep sigh. “I'm just glad Aika stayed away from them most of her life. She always loved talking to the flowers outside our house. Though that just got her bullied i guess. People at school called her a freak, creepy, and other stuff I'd dare not to repeat.” Tsuko closed his eyes now. “I wish i could have stuck up for her. But i'm shorter than her, and everyone else as school were tall. I couldn't do much. I still feel guilty about what that caused to happen to her. I'm not gonna reveal everything wrong with her. That's just mean.” Tsuko just.. went quiet after that. He seemed relieved to talk about that.

“Aika, huh.. It's a nice name. She's probably okay.” Daichi nodded, grabbing his glass of water and taking a drink. “Im kinda lucky. Grew up as an only child. Though gigantism ruined me. I was over six feet tall by age ten. By middle school i was over seven feet tall. Now I'm the tallest person alive. My back hurts like hell.” Daichi chuckled at the end there, a small smile on his face.

“Thaaat means you're over eight foot three right? Last time i checked, the tallest person was that height.” I do some research about height when curious. Though i'm more average than anything, i like seeing the smallest and tallest alive.

“Eight foot four, actually. Just one inch.” Daichi set his water glass down, it must be hard having to be so tall. I feel like i'm lucky I'm only five foot four. That's the average for us italian girls.

“Wow, i feel short compared to you! And i've been the tallest girl i know until Yoshi came along. I'm only six foot two!” Chiyo sounded shocked. Though she is extremely tall for a female. I wish i could be tall..

“At least you aren't four foot seven!” Tsuko pouted. He didn't seem to like being short. I don't like being average, but height is height, sadly.

“Man it feels great to average!” I gave a lighthearted chuckle, i'm glad i could get to know them a little more. Even if it's just height.

“SEEMS EVERYONE'S HERE! AND I HATE THAT! WHY WON'T YA CHUMPS KILL ALREADY? WELL, I GUESS I HAVE TO GIVE YOU GUYS A PUSH!”

Oh god its the rhino. What does it want now? And what does it mean by push? This thing is making less and less sense everyday. Seriously, it looks like a real rhino, but smaller and blue and white.

“Oh fuck… Its th’ fuckin rhino bitch again!” Yoshi sounded incredibly pissed. Then again, i haven't seen her not pissed since i first met her. 

“YUUUP! ITS ME~ NOW GATHER AROUND KIDDOS, CAUSE I'VE GOT SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR YOU ALL~!”

Kuroino has a basket on his back, now that i take a closer look. I could t see what was in it though, so i can't tell what he has instore for us.

Not wanting to disobey him, everyone gathered around the rhino. Even Akane, who was in the kitchen previously. Kuroino shook himself as the basket went to his horn, letting him set it on the floor. It was, tablets?

“NOW, EVERYONE TAKE ONE PLEASE! IT HAS FINGERPRINT SCANNERS SO ANY TABLET IS FINE.”

Daichi was the first to grab one, then Anji, then Takeshi and so on and so forth. I was the last one to grab a tablet. Though i didn't mind, i usually hate being last.

“NOW, PLEASE PLAY THE VIDEO THAT IS MEANT FOR YOU! IF YOU DON'T, YOU GET PUNISHED!”

Kuroino told us all, looking at each and every one of us. I don't wanna get punished, so i simply pressed my thumb on the fingerprint scanner. What played was.. a video?

AURORA ESPOSITO'S MOTIVE VIDEO!

“Aurora Esposito, a swing vocalist prodigy, raised by her ever so loving family that's so close and dear to her. Taught to sing from her grandfather, after his unfortunate passing, and Auroras acceptance to Hope's Peak Academy, her family went downhill.. oh boo hoo…” A picture of my family was there..? They all seemed happy… but.. soon changed to something much worse.. The living room they were all sitting in, was in flames, and my family was nowhere to be seen.. “Then, an unfortunate event happened to the whole family… What happened? I'm afraid you'll have to kill to find out~ Ahahaha!”

MOTIVE VIDEO END.

My heart sank into my stomach. After that whole video, i was instantly drained of all happiness i ever had in myself prior. Soon enough, tears fell down my face. The unknowing feeling of what happened hit me like a truck hitting a reckless biker…

I look up. Kuroino was gone, and i looked around. Everyone had vastly different reactions. Yoshi was pissed again, Daichi seemed relatively calm, Chou was crying… Tasha, Isamu, Hyeon and Takeshi were silent in horror… Everyone was reacting different.. I.. didn't know how to feel.

Wiping my tears, i took a deep breath. Im have to try and calm myself. I don't know what to do. Suddenly, i feel a hand on my back, i look to my side. Its Daichi. A calm smile on his face. Despite how tall he is, he tries his best to invite me for a hug. I accept. My head only really reached his stomach. But it was nice nonetheless. I'm glad Daichi is so caring.

After a minute, Daichi lets go. “I hope you feel better.. I have other people to cheer up..” He was calm. How could be be so calm? It scares me slightly. But there's always someone calm in situations like this.

Not knowing what to so, i sit down. I was calmer now thanks to Daichi. I look over, and i see him comforting various people. Using his longer arms to hug more people. He really was trying his best…

I sigh, looking over to see Akane walk over to me. I wonder what she needs. We haven't talked much, anyway. “Akane?” I still had an extremely sad tone. Akane looked sad too.

“H-Hey, Aurora sweetie..” Akane still tried to keep her usual deeper, sexier tone.. but it was cracking a little bit. She was distressed like the most of us.

“Are.. You okay?” I decided to ask anyway, despite the fact she obviously isn't. But it's still considerate to ask, right? Hopefully. I just wish this didn't happen.

“N-No… I really am not..” Akane sighed, she looked to be holding in tears. With how much mascara she seems to have on, i don't blame her. It's hard to put on for me anyway.

“I'm guessing you just wanna talk?” I try to give a reassuring smile to Akane. I hope i can just try my best to cheer her up. Daichi tried cheering me up, so i'm gonna try and cheer others up.

“I guess. I just n-need someone right now, honey..” Akane looked down with a sigh. Most times i've seen her, she's calm. But now she's just, distressed.

“Alright. I'm open to going on a walk with you to get out of his oppressive atmosphere!” Though it might seem suspicious for me to ask right after a motive is given to us, it's worth a shot anyway.

“That.. sounds n-nice..” Akane rubs her arm, she looks rather defeated right now. In all honesty, i am too. It's just that i'm hiding it. Even after Daichi comforting me.

“Alright, let's go then.” I get off the chair standing next to Akane. We both walk outside of the building. The atmosphere greatly lightened, as we both got some fresh air.

“Do you want to talk about anything in particular, Akane?” I ask her as we start to walk to where the beach is. I haven't been there since i woke up on this island.

“I d-don’t care what.. Just something to get my mind off things..” Akane sniffled slightly, looking up at the gloomy, grey skies.

“Alright. So, what's it like being a chocolatier i guess?” I thought of an extremely basic question. Mostly cause i don't know what else to ask. I mean, what else AM i supposed to ask?

“W-Well… It smells nice. Chocolate is a passion i grew up with. My parents were both chocolatiers. So its friendly. So it's pretty nice. Fun as well.” Akane had a small smile grow on her face. “I'm glad i became the best at what i love, at least.” Akane but her hands on her hips and looked back in front of her, instead of up at the sky.

“Yeah! It's always great to become the best at what you love most!” I spoke enthusiastically, trying my hardest to lighten the mood. Cause i hope she cheers up soon, it sucks having to see people be sad.

Soon enough, we both make it to the beach. It looks different from last time, as there's beach chairs, towels, tables, etc etc.

“This looks new.” I look over at said chairs, tables, etcetera. It's interesting to see them here now. The beach doesn't look awfully gloomy now!

“Oh, that is new.. Maybe someone set them up? Well, it's nice we have a place to sit here, hun.” Akane smiled as she started to walk over to the chairs. She was finally cheering up it seemed. Guess talking about things she likes helps her.

“Yep. Makes talking a bunch easier.” I've always had a better time sitting down and talking then standing up and talking. Mostly because i'm much more comfortable that way.

“I guess.” Akane went to a chair and sat down, and i sat down on a chair next to her. I looked up to the gloomy, gloomy sky.

“Hey, Aurora honey..” Akane looked over to me. Her face really didn't show any emotion, she just laid her hands on her stomach.

“Huh? Yeah Akane?” I look over, i have my hands behind my head and a smile on my face. Gotta cheer up! I'm sure the motive was fake anyway…

“How did you become a swing vocalist, and why swing?” Akane asked me with curiosity in her usual tone. She looked interested too.

“Oh, i became a Swing Vocalist because my family is more of a musical one. Most of my family was dedicated to music, so j would be too. But i ended up hanging out with my grandpappy Romano Esposito. He was the ultimate performer when he was alive. I was interested in being a singer, and he sung exclusively swing. He taught me to be nice. But i ended up showing extraordinary talent day two of learning. I was naturally gifted at usual lower tempo songs with a rhythm like swing. I was about 9 when my grandpappy was allowed to bring me on tour with him. I was a smart kid and knew what to do. Perform. The audience loved me. I don't remember much from that performance, so i just go by what my family says. I was good enough to go on tour with him over and over. When he passed away, i was still in middle school. So i had to perform solo for the first time in my life. I was nervous without his hand to guide me.. But i ended up blowing the whole audience away with how amazing i did. I remember that day vividly. Hell, i felt like my grandpappy's spirit was there helping me. I guess i was quickly accepted as the Ultimate Swing Vocalist. Following his footsteps as a performer. But i guess i can’t do that here. Maybe i can perform in the venue. With Chiyo and Liam with the backup instruments? I'm not sure.” I sighed. I really went on a tangent there did i? I guess i never really tell my whole life story often, so i guess it makes sense i would just go on for so long.

“Oh jeez. I didn't expect you to open up like that. But at least it wasn't super tragic, hun.” Akane chuckled, a smile forming on her face. “I guess i can relate being born into a family business. I was thrown into the chocolate business at a young age. Nothing really special except i was a chocolate making prodigy.” Akane shrugged, adjusting her arms a little bit.

“Actually, what happens with bad batches of chocolate? I've always wondered that. Cause in food, there's usually bad batches, right?” I asked. I've always wondered about that. They don't just throw them away, right?

“Oh, that's pretty simple. We save them for ourselves. Just because they're rejects, doesn't mean we don't eat them. That's a waste of food!” Akane nodded with a smile on her face.

“Oh, I'm glad you don't throw them out all willy nilly. Since you're the Ultimate Chocolatier, even the rejects have to be good, right?” It would make sense, with her ultimate status they have to still be great.

“Well, yes. But actually no. Hun, my business has super high standards. What they think is bad, would be good for the average consumer. I like the reject chocolates, but they sure as hell can be better.” Akane looked back up to the sky. Her half closed glare was pretty sexy.

“You're able to still make chocolate here, right? The kitchen is fully functional.” I remember cooking with Shinkin, it had a lot of appliances. We didn't even need most of them.

“Well, of course! I was planning on making chocolate pancakes tomorrow. I have the tools to make them, so why not?” Akane's low tone sounded much more enthusiastic there. She seemed excited.

“That sounds great! I've always liked pancakes with chocolate chips in them. Pairing them with blueberries is great too..” I just think about my favorite foods for a second, before shaking my head. Now's not the time to think about food!

“Trust me, when you taste one with MY chocolate, you will fall in love!” Akane spoke with a proud tone. She was full of pride too.

“Alrighty! I really can't wait to try them tomorrow!” I gave an excited fist bump and sat up. This gives me an idea. I'll have to find Chiyo though.

“Alright hun, i'm going to go think up recipes now. Have fun today~!” Akane sat up and got off the chair. She started to walk away with a good amount of pride in her step.

Getting up myself, i smiled. I had to readjust my top hat and tie, but that i'm used to. I gave a happy sigh and walk back to the trail.

I see Shinkin in the distance gathering mushrooms, i wave and continue walking. I walk past the cabins, waving to Tasha Yoshi, Takeshi and Anji. I walk to the Music venue. Chiyo should be here! When i walk in, i see.. Mariko? What's she doing here? She's on stage too.

“Ooooh~! Aurora hiii! How are ya?” She yelled over to me from on stage, i wave and walk over. I guess i'll talk to her for a bit. She already said hi to me so it would just be weird not to.

I made my way over, and on to the stage. “Heya Mariko, i didn't think you would be in here.” I don't get why she would be in here. I don't think she's a musical type of girl.

“Oooh nothing~ Ehehe~ I like this place, reminds me of an old corpse i worked with. The one that got me famous~!” Mariko gave her usual happy tone. “I know what you're gonna ask~ The guy was.. Wait a second! Romano Esposito!” Wait what?!

“Hold up Mariko, that was YOU?! I knew my family got the best of the best for him but you?!” This basically hit faster than a 1000 baseballs flung from a baseball launcher.

“I knew you sounded familiar~ Ahaha, i talked with your family back then, they seemed so heartbroken… But that's the beauty of it! Seeing how well you've gotten over it is so heartwarming~” Mariko was skipping around in circles with her happy tone.

“I was in middle school then, you had to have been too! I can't believe a middle school student worked on my grandpappy's dead corpse!” This was oddly enough, making me nervous. Mariko, a girl i find incredibly creepy, worked on my grandfather.

“Yup yup~ I was still under four feet tall then as well~! If it weren't for my expertise after growin up to funeral directors, ya grandfather woulda been in someone else's still alive hands, ehehe~!” Mariko sounded super proud of herself for some reason. I mean, at least I have more respect for her?

“You grew up to funeral directors? What's it with not only me, but Akane and you grew up to our professions.” This was a major coincidence. Then again that's awfully common.

“Waaait a second there borealis! Funeral directors and morticians are soooo super duper different~! Ehehe, rookie mistake.” Mariko gave her happy tone a little more emphasis there. She seemed.. very energetic. Creepy.

“B-Borealis?! That's a new one!” I've been called Despacito before, but Borealis?! Jeez it's like the nicknames can never end with me! This sucks.

“Yeah yeah, but a funeral directors PLANS the funerals. Plus they help with the boo boo sad family! Plus paperwork… What I do is the oh so SUPER fun part! Preparing the corpse, ehehehe~!” Mariko gave her creepy smile and enthusiastic eyes.

“What's so fun about touching a dead body…?” I sounded more disgusted than anything. Dead bodies are gross. I was able to see my grandpappy's corpse, so i would know.

“It's like playing dress up on life size dolls! They’re cold like dolls, emotionless like dolls, and you can position them like dolls. Plus i've always loves dolls as a kid~ Ya know?” Mariko stuck her tongue out and put her hands on her hips, a smirk was there too.

“That's seriously messed up! Is that the only reason why you became a mortician, or is there some other wacko way?!” I stood back in more horror than anything. Mariko was growing more and more unpredictable.

“Don't call it wacko reasoning! It's a super simple reason! I wanted to be a doctor, but when my sister was murdered my whole perspective flipped! Then i wanted to become a mortician! Keep in mind i was only five years old~!” Mariko gave a wink, why is she talking about her sister's death so calmly? Doesn't it affect her?

“I'm scared that you can say that so calmly. Especially if she was your sister!” I was grieving for over a month over my grandpappy's death! It still hurts me sometimes!

“Whaaat, i'm so numb to this stuff~ What do you expect, a Mortician that's not numb to death, considering they work with it daily and up all night~?” Mariko made a decent point. She has to be numb to it. But now i'm curious.

“Considering you're numb to death, why was your sister murdered? It's usually so personal.. But your insensitivity makes me wanna ask.” I wanna know now, but i feel like i’m getting into personal stuff.

“Oooh I don't mind telling~ He was a transfer student in America at the time. She was fluent in English and Japanese so she was well set. But an unfortunate tragedy happened. The school was shot up by a mentally ill girl. My sister was the only one killed. I know, sooo unlucky~!” Mariko spoke with an overly happy and peppy tone. But i see in her eyes… A sadistic look. Was she happy about it..?

“A-Alright… Just don't look at me like that..” I stepped back a bit. Her over peppiness and happiness scared me so much. It was unnerving.

“Eeeh~ You see well dear Aurora~ I guess you saw my special glare~?” Mariko winked and stuck her tongue out.

“Special glare? What about it is special?” Please don't be weird, PLEASE don't be weird.. Who am i kidding, this is Mariko we're talking about.

“Yup~! It's the glare i get when i talk about the deaths of people who have hurt me~ I wasn't sad at all when my sister died. She kicked me, punched me, starved me as a kid. I'm glad she died when I was five!” Mariko gave a sadistic grin. “Or else i would have to have killed her. Ehehehehe~!” The tone she had was deeper, slower and full of malice. It was enough to make me jump back.

“Okay i'm gonna--” Oh thank god it was the announcement thing. Saved by the Kuroino announcement! Never thought i would say that in my life.

It was just the night time announcement. Time sure went by fast. Thank god.

“Bye Mariko!” I bolted straight out of there. Why did i hang out with her instead of looking for Chiyo? I don't know. I waved bye as i opened the doors to the venue, then slowed down and walked to my cabin.

While walking, i see Chiyo. But it's too late because she's already entering her cabin. Though she's the only one here…

“Heeey! Chiyo! Wait a second!” I went back to running, making sure i wont trip and fall.

“Aah! Aurora! Don't scare me like that!” Chiyo's eyes turned purple, then red, then green again. That's odd. Didn't think her visor could do that.

“Sorry, but i have to ask you something!” I better hurry up so i can get to bed. “Just, meet me in the music venue tomorrow after breakfast, okay?” I started panting. “I wanna discuss something with you.”

“Uhhh, Alright. Just don't kill me.” Chiyo gave a nervous laugh as she waved to me. Going into her cabin.

I waved back, and walked to my cabin, it was 2 down from hers. So it didn't take long for me to walk there at all. Just a full minute. How tiring 

Walking up the stairs, i open my door, close it behind me, and lock it. I turn around and look at my room. Just how i left it. Good. I walked over to my bed, and took my top hat and glasses off, and my vest. I didn't have any pajamas, which sucked, and i don't want to sleep naked. That would be creepy because i think i'm constantly watched.

Laying down on my bed, i yawn and stretch my arms. Looking up to the ceiling, i slowly close my eyes. It took a while, but sleep eventually came, and i drifted off to dreamland.


	4. CHAPTER 1-3 Melody Of The Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiyo, Liam and Aurora organize a performance! Something happens after the FTEs though..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a discord!
> 
> https://discord.gg/NcNghyy

I didn't really have a dream again. All i did was sleep. But when i woke up, i just wanted to go back to bed. I check the clock. Seven thirty… I slept through the morning announcement? That's usually odd for me. Most of the time im woken up by the tiniest of things. I guess i should be happy i got an extra half hour of sleep.

Getting up, getting dressed and stretching. All normal to me. Im slowly getting used to this life, despite it being 2 days. I guess it just feels more natural? I'm not quite sure. All i know is that i should just go to the cafe with the others.

Sighing, i make sure i'm all ready and walk out the door. I look around. Takeshi and Anji seem to be talking. And they don't look like they're bickering. Honestly I'm shocked. I shouldn't barge into their conversation, so i make my way down my cabin stairs and turn to go to the cafe. Tsuko is outside, laying against the wall. No one else is in sight.

“Hey, Tsuko! Are you going inside?” I guess i should ask him, anyway. He could have already ate, or just doesn't want to. I'm not one to know.

“Nah, i'll probably eat later.. I'm just thinking to myself.” Tsuko looked to me, then looked up to the sky. He looked like he just wanted to think more than talk.

“Ah, alright. I'll be seeing ya later then.” I waved to Tsuko as i made my way to the cafeteria. This morning routine already feels pretty repetitive. Walking inside, u already see people eating. I'm just glad i didn't walk into a dead body or something. With a chuckle i make my way inside. The usual buffet is there, instead of normal pancakes, there's also chocolate chip. Guess Akane did make them after all!

Taking some chocolate chip pancakes and french toast, making sure to put syrup on it then sausage, i walk over to a nearby table. Specifically the one i sat in yesterday. Chiyo, Mariko, and Daichi where there. But Tsuko isn't. Mostly because he's outside.

“Hehehe~ Hey Aurora~!” Mariko was quick to greet me, her usual smile on her face. It's getting less and less creepy each day. Just slowly getting used to her. Though her morbid humor i won't be able to get used to.

“Hey Mariko! Hey Chiyo! Hey Daichi!” I greet everyone as i sit down, it seemed all nice and happy compared to yesterday. Let's just hope it stays that way!

“Heya Aurora, how'd ya sleep?” Chiyo asked me with a mouth full of eggs and bacon. She really needs to learn table manners…

“Decent i guess. Nothing unusual. Still having zero dreams.” I shrugged and started eating. The chocolate chip pancakes were phenomenal! Guess i can't underestimate Akane's chocolate making skills at all.

“Ahaha~ I feel the saaame way~! Dreams just never come to me! Maybe it's what death is like, hehehe~!” Mariko gave her usual laugh and glare. Her smirk over her face like its painted on. I'm not phased by it unlike i usually am.

“Yeah, i don't dream much either, but i really don't want too..” Daichi added in, a smile on his face. He seemed to already be finished eating.

“Hm? Why not, man?” Chiyo looked up to Daichi after she finished chewing her breakfast. Chiyo's visor showed a look of curiosity. She was clearly wondering why.

“I mean, in my dreams i would just be as tall as i am now. I don't need more time having to suffer with this height.” Daichi gave a soft chuckle as he set his hands on his lap.

“Ahaha, that's true~ But you don't feel pain in your dreams!” Mariko voiced her own opinion, a childish look to her face per the usual.

“Still, the humiliation i feel being so tall I'm afraid it would transfer to the dream world. Plus i don't like standing anyway.” Daichi gave a calm chuckle again. He was still remaining calm as usual. He was really good at keeping his composure.

“This actually gives me a question, is your bed even big enough for you?” I asked after i swallowed a mouthful of pancakes. I was really curious, would there even be any bed big enough for him?

“Just like how Yoshi and I have a bigger door, i believe we also have bigger beds. Well, i know i do but i really am not sure about yoshi! She kind of scares me..” Daichi laughed calmly and glanced over to Yoshi. Oh no she heard him.

“Ooooh I fuckin scare ya huh? Its cuz ya girl here is big n buff and can fuckin snap ya like spaghetti, huh? Ya dont needa fuckin be scareda me!” Yoshi was loud as ever. Her voice seemed even stronger then usual. “While I'm here, i aint gonna hurt a fly! Well.. maybe a fly!”

Daichi just had a nervous sweat. “Well, yeah I'm afraid you'll break my already weak bones, you're over one hundred times stronger than me.. Ahaha..” Daichi just seemed nervous. He looked more bone, so i see why.

“Eh? Butcha taller den me, somethin i ain't eva seen. Aren't taller people usually stronga?” Yoshi looked puzzled as she tilted her head in genuine confusion.

“No, not really… I'm tall due to gigantism. That's not something that makes me strong. It makes me weaker actually “ Daichi kept a nervous smile on, he was trying to be as polite as possible.

“Weaka? Well if ya disorder causes that, den i won't push on. Sorry fo dat Daichi.” Yoshi put her armored hand on her hip and chuckled. “Im jus not used ya meetin people that aint strong, sure ma business makes me see weaka people, but i grew up ta demons.” Yoshi decided to at least explain. “Believe it if ya want.” Seemed like she didn't expect us to believe her.

Looking over, Mariko sure did. If anything she wanted to become better friends with Yoshi. Like seriously. I've never seem Mariko vibrate out of excitement. Like.. Is she okay?

Before i knew it, Mariko launched herself off her chair and started jumping up and down out of pure excitement. I've never seen her with so much energy. Thats.. Honestly scary. “Ahahah~!!! You work with dead bodies AND you grew up to demons?! Ohoho Yoshi you just keep getting cooler!”

“Geuh! Get away from me ya midget!” Yoshi's expression quickly to went of one to horror. I've never seen such a drastic change.. Well, unless she gets angry. Then i see a drastic change.

“What do ya mean midget? I'm perfectly normal!” Mariko crossed her excited arms and gave a very expressive pout. She desperately tried to show the pouting in her face too. I feel like she's up to something.

“Yeah youre a fuckin midget! Ya short as shit!” Yoshi quickly gained the attention of the whole room. In all honesty it was getting quite awkward.

“Soooo? People are born differently ya walking pile of armor!” Mariko was getting quite angry now. She was just trying to be nice to Yoshi, and then this happened.

“Excuse me! Dis armor right here is a family fuckin honor! I worked my ass off to be able to wear it!” Yoshi clenched her fists. She was looking pretty violent right now. If it weren't for someone speaking up right now, i think we would have watched Yoshi kill Mariko.

“Hey! Yoshi-chan! Mariko-chan! Arguing and bickering will get you nowhere, and Yoshi! You need to vent your frustrations not on violence! But to actually talk it out or find healthy ways to release said anger! Violence is not healthy!” Chou sounded stern for once, her voice was commanding and very powerful. It even got Yoshi to straighten her stance.

“Ahaha, whatever you say Chou. Not like i care~ Oaf over here just loooves to get angry~” Mariko was already calmed down, she even looked smug as she looked at Chou.

“Oaf! Why you little-” Yoshi didn't even get to finish that sentence before Chou gave her a deathly glare. It even make me shiver because of how it looked. “Ngh!” Yoshi froze then and there.

“I recommend you two either make up or don't bother each other! Got it?” Chou spoke sternly, with a very commanding feel. Though Mariko wasn't phased at all.

“Ehhh, Whatevs~ Ahaha i don't care in the slightest! None of ya bather this “midget” as Yoshi says, hehehe~!” Mariko just gave a sly look as she decided to just leave the cafe.

“Well.. That was awkward.” I heard Anji in the distance. Honestly he was right. It was awkward. I didn't even know how to feel after that whole fiasco.

“Uh, Aurora, lets just go to the music venue. You said you wanted to talk there?” Chiyo looked down and said to me with the same awkward tone Anji had.

“Uh, sure!” I nodded and stood up. But i felt a glare placed onto me. I turned around and it was.. Liam? He was glaring right at me. “Uh, hey?” I said as i tilted my head.

“You really invited her, alone, while theres a motive? Yeah i'm gonna come with so YOU don't kill.” Liam was very untrusting of me. You could hear it in his tone. He ended up walking to me and Chiyo.

“Uh, thanks man? I guess?” Chiyo didn't know what to think. Just placed her hand on her hip and looked confused. “Lets just go i guess?”

With a nod, we all started walking. Liam kept glaring at me like a hawk on its prey. Considering the height difference, it's entirely possible… sadly.

Walking to the venue and opening the door, Liam went in first, and quickly walked to the stage. Chiyo and I didnt even make it in the door when he turned to stare at us. We hurried as soon as we saw.

“Took ya long enough.” Liam crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, a look of annoyance over him. He was very impatient.

“Jee, sorry we can't walk as fast as you. I have shorter legs!” I quickly felt annoyed too. I had a little sass in my tone.

“Calm down you two, we came to talk, not bicker!” Chiyo chuckled lightly and tried to lighten the mood, her eyes turned a light blue color.

“Whatever. What do you want to talk about, Aurora?” Liam rolled his eyes. Don't know why he's like this, he wasn't even originally a part of this.

“Well, i was gonna ask Chiyo if she wanted to start a concert to help distract everyone off of the motive. But i guess i can ask you as well. You are a flutist anyway. Let's get backstage to discuss more.” I looked up to both Chiyo and Liam. Waiting for their responses. But we ended up walking backstage first.

"Sure, i guess." Liam seemed to like the idea. "Dunno how flute would adapt to swing." Liam nodded and crossed his arms. At least he knows what genre music we're doing. Im a swing vocalist, not a normal vocalist.

"I'm sure my DJing could help incorporate your flute better. I'm an ultimate for a reason! Plus you are too." Chiyo had an excited tone, and a smile on her face.

"Yeah… Any ideas on a song? If it has sheet music, or if its a song i've memorized, i can do it." Liam started to ease up his tone a little. He felt a little too serious, so I'm glad he's calmer now!

"Um, I was planning on doing one of the songs i have memorized. It was one of the best selling electro swing songs. I actually wrote it and performed it. It's called Stardust Calamity's Final Form." It's my fastest tempo song at over two hundred twenty four beats per minute. I'm still proud of it.

"Oh! I've heard that one! I love high tempo songs, so i would naturally love it. Though i usually love all songs. Unless its slow tempo. I don't like those songs." Chiyo gave a happy chuckle. Her spirits never seem to fall down.

"I usually feel the same way about music. Sometimes low tempo songs are good. Like a song i like is one hundred twenty two beats per minute." Liam had remained his usual tone, i sort of expected him to be more enthusiastic. Guess i'm wrong.

"Yeah, usually if a song just has fast lyrics, that's good enough for me!" Chiyo was the enthusiastic one here. But really, when isn't she?

"We're getting off track, guys!" I decided to speak up. As much as i like talking about music, we're planning a concert!

"Oh yeah. Concert. I forgot." Chiyo gave a small chuckle. You forgot already?! Jeez i'm gonna have to remind her every day for rehearsal…

"Seriously? I remembered. I usually have a bad memory." Liam just had a concerned look to his face. Though it's mixed with shock too.

"Yeah, anyway. Liam, you can help Chiyo get the DJ booth from the back room right?" He looks like he could have some muscle under his fat. I'm not sure though..

"Haha no. I'm not strong at all. Asking me to do that is like asking Kuroino to be decent." Liam had an extremely sarcastic tone when be talked about Kuroino. It wasn't funny to me, but i heard laughter.

"AHAHAHA, HOW FUNNY. I HEARD MY NAME?" Oh boy, it's Kuroino. The blue and white nuisance.

"Oh god. Why are you here?" Chiyo's visir turned to eyes of pure annoyance. I really don't blame her, I'm annoyed too.

"AW, MEAN TO ME? OH WELL! ANYWAY WHY ARE YOU PLANNING A CONCERT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?! YOU NEED TO ASK!" Kuroino sounded annoyed. That somewhat worries me.

"I didn't think we needed permission! It's nowhere on the rules saying we cant!" I explained with as much power as i could. Maybe i could seem intimidating? From the chuckle i heard from Chiyo, i don't think i was..

"JEEZ, NO NEED TO YELL. I'LL LET YOU PERFORM A CONCERT, I'LL EVEN BRING THE DJ BOOTH ON STAGE FOR YOU! ISN'T THAT NICE? NOW HOLD ON A SECOND." Kuroino quickly ran to the closet, a few crashes were heard, then he came out. "CHECK THE STAGE!"

"Uh, alright." Liam rolled his eyes and walked to the stage, opening the backstage door, he looked dumbfounded. "How in the world? It's there alright." Liam had a confused tone more than anything.

I had to see this for myself, Chiyo too. We both walked to the door, then we saw what made Liam shocked. The DJ Booth was there. It even had a few added speakers and other components that weren't there before.

"USING MY MAGIC, I FIXED THE BOOTH UP A LITTLE. NOW IT WOULD WORK EVEN BETTER. SOMETHING FIT FOR MISS ULTIMATE DJ OVER THERE." Kuroino only sounded cocky. Like he has more power than us… well that's probably true actually.

Chiyo ran over to check it out. She was amazed. I walked over to see it as well. "Yoooo… This is almost like the booth i use at my club. All it needs is my signature decoration. But other than that, this is identical. I can so showcase my true DJing abilities with this. I have to say thanks Kuroino! Even if i don't like ya." Chiyo was ecstatic. The booth had a lot of stuff going for it. The usual turntable and speakers were there, but there's a few control panels in the back. I have no idea what they do, but if i were to guess, it's just music stuff.

"What does this stuff even do?" I guess i should ask, asking you actually let me know what any of this does maybe i could learn a thing or two about DJing. I really only know how to mix and do melodies. Its kinda essential.

"Oh, this is to change reverb, how loud each speaker should be, this changes the quality in the music. Why would i change quality? Sometimes it helps give more depth to a song with more emotional bits. This part here just changes the DJ booth LEDs. This helps with overall melody and mixing if its something being sung into. Trust me, you want this for our concert." Chiyo went on and on about the many different functions. But soon enough, we heard Liam playing his flute from the backstage. Guess he got impatient.

I checked my watch, eleven AM. "We should start rehearsing. I have all the lyrics memorized, and i can help you with what instruments you should add on." I explain to Chiyo. Liam's flute grew louder… Sounds like the song we're doing! 

"Alright. Just let me warm up with this. You go check on Liam right now. Cuz i got this." Chiyo nodded and gave a good ol thumbs up. I waved and speedwalked to the backstage.

"Guessing you got sheet music?" I turned the corner, looks like he did. Cause he has a stand in front of him. I guess that would classify as someone having sheet music.

Liam took a second to respond. I guess he had to finish a measure first. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. This is gonna be a lot to play though. Kuroino gave me the sheet music. Its over 5 sheets!" Liam smiled. "Nothing i can't handle. Might need to use my inhaler during one of the breaks." Liam shrugged. It didn't look like he cared.

"As long as you can play, that's fine by me." I smiled and chuckled. I should warm up my voice now. If I'm just talking to Chiyo and Liam, i won't practice! "I'm gonna warm up my voice now! So i'll go back to the stage for now."

Liam nods and waves, and goes back to playing. The faster tempo doesn't seem to bother him. That's good. Though he's the ultimate flustist, that shouldn't affect him.

I walk to the stage, Chiyo looks like she's playing with the booth a bit more. I walk over a wave. "Liam got sheet music from Kuroino. So everyone's set. I just need to warm up my voice." I looked up to Chiyo with a smile, giving a small nod.

"Alrighty. If ya need a mic, you can use the one on my booth here instead of going to grab one!" Chiyo nodded and finished playing around with the booth.

"Nah im fine, i don't need a mic right now. I'll test the mics tomorrow." I politely declined her offer and cleared my throat.

"Do re mi fa so la ti da~!" Just warming up my voice, it doesn't sound as good as it can be because it wasn't in the normal swing tempo. But it sounded decent for my tastes.

"There we go… now.." I started to sing the first few bits of the song, i still got the tempo and rhythm down, so im good there. My pitch is slightly off, but that's because i haven't sung in a while.

"Daang Aurora. You definitely sound like an ultimate. Even without instruments you sound amazing." Chiyo was watching me, and she gave a thumbs up.

"Nah, that isn't the best i can do. My pitch was off there, so i have to work on that." I gave a small chuckle as i fix my tie. It was getting a little restraining.

"Whatever ya say, Aurora. Anyway, i just need to know the variety of instruments i need for the song, then i can start mixing." Chiyo had her hands behind her head as she gave a very cheery look.

"Oh yeah, the majority of the instruments are drums, trombones, trumpets, some techno stuff and flute, but we have Liam for the flute. You can add your own spin too it if you want. You are the DJ here." After explaining, i put my hands on my hips, looking back to the booth. This is gonna be interesting.

"Alrighty! I'll make sure to not go too overboard with the remixing. I'm gonna keep it the same pace and tempo. Maybe we can change something up for the songs climax?" Chiyo sat down on the stage, sighing. "Maybe a total remix? That would require learning a new tempo to the song though." Chiyo started to think.

Sitting down next to her, i think as well. "Why not add a focus to the flute? More priority to the vocals. Let Liam really showcase his ultimate ability." I proposed an idea to Chiyo. She seems on board.

"Oh yeah definitely. Keep enough instruments in the background to not seem overwhelming, maybe up the techno to the song as well. Its electro swing so i think it would be refreshing." Chiyo nodded and seemed to already have an idea on what to do.

"Yeah, that sounds amazing. I wrote this song a while ago, so i think that would sound much better." I gave a thumbs up, nodding.

Me and Chiyo discussed for a while, then we went back to discuss it with Liam. Liam also seemed to be on board with it all. I mean, he's getting more focus. Why wouldn't he be on board? He also proposed a solo, which we agreed too. He's more than capable.

After we all discussed, i checked the time. Seven pm. Jeez, we have been doing this for longer than i thought. After saying we should wrap it up for the day, us 3 parted ways.

Though i still have freetime. I guess i should hang out with Isamu for once. For all i know, he's probably in the forest. Leaving from the music venue, i walk into the forest behind the venue. If it weren't for the fact i saw Isamu right away i would probably have walked right out.

"Isamu!" I waved over as i walked. He then shushed me immediately. He had some gear on the ground in the forest. Weird. I'm gonna have to ask him what this stuff is. "Sorry." I whispered to him once i caught up.

"Its fine." Isamu spoke short and simply. A smile never present on his face. "Before you ask. Yes, i am hunting cryptids." Still being precise, he looks up at me, then back to a radar he has. Theres 16 dots at various locations.

"What are those dots?" I whisper to him as i point to the radar. They seem to flash as the weird half gradient line circles around the center of the radar.

"Us." Isamu sighed of disappointment. Yeah i should have known that. That's my fault. But it makes sense that some are in pairs of two. "These here are us." Isamu points to two dots next to each other.

"Oooh, We aren't that far from the others." Yeah, the nearest dot was by the supermarket, then one in front of the music venue, well i think, anyway.

"Doesn't matter. I found a seventeenth dot the other day, so i'm looking for it again." Isamu decided to explain to me, i think it's because he trusts me. I don't know.

"You sure that wasn't Kuroino?" I look over. For example, he was with us a few hours ago. Did he ever appear on the radar?" I ask him just for confirmation.

"No. This radar picks up on heat." Isamu shakes his head. "For what i know, he cant produce heat. He's most likely a robot." Isamu explains while tinkering around with some other gear.

"How do you know that?" I tilt my head in confusion. I mean, it makes sense. I don't think rhinos can talk or be white and blue.

"Kuroino just isn't natural." Isamu looks through a camera, then writes a few things down. "When has a rhino ever talked." He asks me with his stern voice.

"Uhhh.. Never?" Still not escaping a whisper, i tried my best to not sound too confused. Though i obviously failed at that.

"Exactly." Isamu sighed again and looked back at the radar. Another dot has appeared! Oh god it's coming for us! I look up to see something run to us.. It's… Kuroino?!

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING! DONT TALK ABOUT ME LIKE I'M SOME ANIMAL! NO RESPECT…" Kuroino sounded sad, and loud. Guess he CAN be picked up on a heat sensing radar.

"Well, you aren't natural. So i'm not treating you as such." Isamu rolled his eyes with a bunch of disappointment. I guess he was hoping it was a cryptid.

"RUDE!" Kuroino pouted and huffed, a sad look on his weird half and half face. I didn't feel bad, to say the least.

"Whatever." Isamu just started to ignore Kuroino and looked to the radar again. Looking for an eighteenth dot now.

"Yeah, we don't really care." I cross my arms and shake my head, my top hat almost falling off, so i had to adjust it.

"EVEN AFTER ALL I DID FOR YOU? YOU NEED TO LEARN RESPECT, CHUMP!" Kuroino sounded angry, but he didn't look like he was gonna do anything. So i didn't feel intimidated.

"Whatever you say, rhino thing." I shrug and put my hands on my hip, a visible frown on my face. I just hope Kuroino leaves soon. I don't want to deal with him anymore.

"WHATEVER, YOU'LL RESPECT ME IN DUE TIME! TOODLES~!" With that, Kuroino walked behind a tree and his dot disappeared from the radar. That's… very odd to say the least.

"Annoying.." Isami muttered before closing a notepad. He then grabbed a new one from his satchel. Guess he fills those up quick.

"Sooo.. Why did you become a Cryptozoologist?" I decide to make small talk and learn more about him. He's pretty mysterious to me.

"Oh, that. I guess cause i saw bigfoot when i was younger. Couldn't sleep and i looked out my window. I saw a large, hairy figure in my backyard near the forest. It saw me and ran to the woods." Isamu sighed. "That lead me to want to see it again. I did all of it in private, so my parents didn't know until we went to scotland. Where i proved nessie real." Isamu spoke decently slow. It was easy to understand. Pretty interesting story as well.

"Oh, really? Did you ever find Bigfoot again?" Maybe he has progress on finding him again. Maybe he can prove bigfoot to be real too! I wouldn't be surprised if he did. 

"Nope. I've been looking for him since i saw him that day. Maybe he's on this island. You never know." Isamu took his glasses off and cleaned them. He looked really determined. "And i will find him. If it's the last thing i do." Isamu had a deeper tone then usual, and his tone is deep as is.

"Well, I'm definitely rooting for you on your search. I know you can find him! You're an ultimate after all!" I tried to sound motivational. I'm not the best at that, so i'm not sure how well i was.

"Thank you, Aurora." Isamu nodded and looked up at me, then back at the gear he has. I should ask about all this.

"I know the radar, but what's all this stuff? And how did you even get this stuff here?" I ask now, my tone back to one of curiosity. I feel like i changed tones too fast.

"Oh. This is basic stuff i had in my cabin." Isamu shrugged. "These are various cameras. A night vision camera, a thermal heat camera, and a camera i have with a lot of storage on so it can record for long periods of time." That was a pretty simple explanation…

"So they all have their own use in your hunting?" Though i asked that, immediately knew how stupid that question was. It's obvious they have their own use.

"Obviously." Isamu sighed in disappointment, then looked through the cameras again. "Why else would i have multiple of them?"

"That's true… I knew how stupid the question was when i asked it." I chuckled softly. I'm trying to be myself despite the serious aura radiating from Isamu.

"At least you're aware." Isamu gave a small chuckle and went back to having a very serious face. I decide it's not worth bothering him any more as i believe i talked with him enough.

After saying goodbye and waving, i think for a bit. Who else do i talk too. As that was only around an hour. I still have a few hours until night time. I look around. Maybe i can find someone to talk to in the supermarket. I rarely go there anyway.

I walked to the supermarket, stretching my arms along the way. I haven't stretched them all day so it felt especially good. Opening the door, i heard a ring of a bell. It was a familiar sound. I heard it when i first walked here with Isamu.

I walked around the supermarket for a bit. Soon enough i found someone. Hyeon! I haven't talked to him in a while. Plus it would be fun to talk to him in Italian. I'm much more fluent in Italian then japanese.

"Oh, Aurora. Hello." Hyeon saw me walking to him and he waved calmly. He had a very chill aspect to him. I really liked that.

"Heya Hyeon! Of should i say Hey-on!" I cringed at my own pun. Hyeon found it amusing at least. So i guess i did one thing right.

"I've heard that one before, but i still find it amusing. Though i feel like Hyeons all over the world hear it alot. Even ones with a name like Hyeon-Woo or Hyeon-U." Hyeon chuckled again.

"Wait, there's variations of your name?" I switched my language to Italian, he seems to catch on at least. He has said he knows every language.

"Well, yes. My full name is actually Hyeon-U. But i shortened it to Hyeon for simplicity sake and so you guys don't have to say the U all the time." Hyeon replied in italian, he did with relative ease too. I shouldn't expect any less from him.

"Really? You're Korean right? So are additional parts to names common?" Most names in italy are rather simple. My name is just Aurora, which is pretty common.

"Yes, they are pretty common. I've met people with all types of names. Sang-Chul is a common one i've seen. I've also seen some common names from other countries. Linda was a common one. I have to know this stuff for translating, after all." Hyeon gave a polite smile.

"Well, i guess. Some names are spelled differently in different countries, right? Like japan definitely." My name is spelled the same in romanji, but it's spelled differently in katakana.

"Yep. Like lets say Liam for example. He has a name with L. L isn't used in katakana. So it would me Ri. Am doesn't exist, so its then A, then Mu. So Riamu. Differences are weird, aren't they?" Hyeon really likes explaining things.

"Yeah, everyone but me, you, Tasha and Liam are Japanese, so there isn't many examples.." I thought for a second. It's scary how everyone is japanese but us.

"Yep. But i have a suspicion about Shinkin… That's not a name. Nor is her surname Tochukasho. It's something you'd get off of google translate. We have to ask her one day." Hyeon gained a suspicious tone. Now that i think about it, that is weird. I know Japanese, so… hmm…

"Yeah. You're right actually. I'll ask her tomorrow… Anyway enough of the suspicion. Why did you become so interested in becoming a translator?" I shifted the topic so we don't start suspecting Shinkin of anything bad.

"Oh, yeah. I met someone in elementary who was learning two languages at once l. His name was Jae-gyu. He was learning more Korean but also English. His mom was american so i believe that's why. I thought it was cool so i ended up learning with him when he came to school. I was pretty fluent by the end of elementary. I found the internet and the rest is history. Though i was held back a few years because i prioritized learning languages over my actual school work." Hyeon gave a very lighthearted chuckle. How old is he then?

"So, how old are you then? If you got held back a few times, then you're much older." Not really much, maybe he's just nineteen. That's still pretty young.

"Oh, im twenty two." Hyeon answered shirt a simply. Huh.. wait what?! He's that old? I know he said a few years but that's a long time!

"Twenty two?! Dang.. That's a like, five years older than me!" I gave a tone of pure shock. I can't believe Hyeon is that much older. He must have really focused on languages..

"Yes. I made sure to become fluent in every language. That's how i was scouted. Because i became a translator for my school and translated the website into every language spoken today, and it was all fluent." Hyeon put his hands in his pockets. He seemed to have great pride in that.

"Woah! That's really cool! I'm guessing you travel often?" Considering he's a translator, he might travel a lot for job opportunities.

"Yes, quite often. I've traveled to most countries at this point, various translating jobs and such." Hyeon nodded, i just realized how long his hair is.

"What's your favorite language? Well, if you have one, of course." I have a favorite language of my own. Japanese is super fun to speak, but it was a pain to learn and it's a pain to read sometimes.

"Hmm.. I would have to say english. Though that's partial bias from it being the first foreign language I've learned. But it has much more slang and words that look like they rhyme but don't. I oddly enough love that." Hyeon gave another chuckle, putting his hands on his hips now.

"Oh really, that stuff was a pain in the butt for me to learn. Though i like it when people like things i don't." Learning all this stuff about Hyeon has lead me to respect him more.

"Yep. Though my love for it and being held back lead to bullying. But i was much more mature mentally, so i wasn't affected at all. I even shot back some amazing comebacks sometimes. Needless to say, people didn't like messing with me. So it ceased rather quickly." Hyeon gave a happy smile and looked to the side.

"Really? I mean, i guess being older in school had its perks. I'm glad that stuff didn't affect you in the long run." Bullying can really mess someone up. I knew someone at school who was constantly bullied. They were very shy and emotional.

"I really just don't let that stuff get to my head. When its basic names like language nerd or freak. Anyone could think better if they put thought into it." Hyeon gave a simple shrug and closed his eyes for a second.

"I mean, yeah. That is true. Throwing out blind insults just doesn't do anything. I mean, it hurts for a second or two but then you brush it off." I shrugged as well. A chuckle escaping before i take a deep breath.

"It's even funnier when you can insult them back in a different language that they don't understand. Most kids at my school only knew korean. Very few knew other languages. One knew english, so when i insulted another guy in english, he laughed. I ended up saying what i said in korean, but the laugh he gave made me smile." Hyeon smiled there as well.

"What did you call him, anyway?" It must have been good if he caused someone to laugh, but i don't know.

"Oh, what i called him? Well, he called me a freak. Which was funny because he was abnormally tall, thin and greasy. So i replied with, Oh? Calling me a freak? Find it funny that the greasy toothpick wants to call me that. It wasn't the best insult, but it caused someone to laugh." Hyeon nodded twice.

"Well, he really had it coming, when he insults someone when looking like that at least." I chuckled a bit, finding it amusing how that turned out.

"Yeah. The rest of class was normal after that though." Hyeon nodded. He was a very nice guy at least! So much so that we continued talking for a while. A while was an understatement as soon enough, we talked until the night time announcement had played.

Parting ways with Hyeon, I started to walk back to my cabin. While looking around in the middle of walking, i saw Isamu again. He was continuing his search… But then i saw something a figure that I couldn't make out who. From what i saw they had a weapon! I have to alert Isamu!

"ISAMU! WATCH OUT!" I ran to Isamu in an attempt to get that figure away. But what that did was get the figure to come after me! Without enough time to turn around, they caught up quick. From what i've heard, Isamu saw this all. But when i made it to the main path again, i felt a sharp, horrible pain in my back. I couldn't even scream it hurt that much. I fell to the ground, but the figure didnt continue attacking me. I heard Isamu yell for help.

I started to hear someone run. Loud clanking.. Yoshi. It was her. My vision was going black though. My hearing was growing worse. I saw the figure run away into the woods. Yoshi came to my aid. She was panicking. "Oh fuckin fuck.. Aurora! Can ya hear me?!" Yoshi was yelling at me. That gained the attention of a lot of people. I gave a very weak nod. I could barely move. It hurt way too much. "Fuckin hell.. Guys, move outta th' way! I needa bring her to my cabin. Fuckin hate to say this but you too, Mariko!" Yoshi looked behind her. I felt her surprisingly warm armor pick me up. It felt nice actually. The feeling of warmth…

"Ahaha, got it~! Sucks poor Aurora here got the stabby stab. Mayyybe if she bites the dust, i can prepare her corse for you guys, ehehehe~!" Mariko had her usual tone. I felt myself moving, but that quickly went numb. My consciousness was slipping. My vision was going black. I ended up blacking out in Yoshi's arms.


	5. CHAPTER 1-4 Melody Of The Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temporary protag swap! Surprise surprise! We also see the attacker at the end!

"Fuckin hell… Whoeva attacked her is gonna pay… Tryina kill someone… Not on my fuckin watch! I'm Yoshi Michi for a reason.. The daughter of a human and a demon! I can fuckin protect everyones asses! I can fuckin use some magic as long as i don't fuckin revive anyone.. So I'm sure i can do something… but what…" I started thinking to myself. Im fuckin strong… I have the blood of demons in me… Plus i have magic! I shouldn't let this stuff happen! Damn it… I gotta up my fuckin guard now!

I look at Aurora, whos laying on my bed, a frown surfaces. I know my magic healed her, and i know she won't be able to move from the back down for a day… But i'm just worrying. Aurora is cute, honestly. Her emerald green eyes are something i rarely ever see. Hell when i brought her here, it was the first time i've seen em! Wonder why she has swirly eye glasses though.. Maybe it's just a fashion choice? I dont fuckin know.. She should wake up soon at least. 

Checking the clock, it's about six am. Already? Fuck.. I didn't even get any sleep! Who fuckin cares. I can drink coffee anyway. I gotta stay awake somehow. I mean.. I can fuckin stay up for a long ass time. I'll fuckin get a coffee when we all go to the café. I'll have to bring some breakfast back for Aurora. She can hopefully eat. Her arms should be fuckin fine… I dunno though. I can help anyway.

I pull up one of the chairs that can somehow handle my fuckin weight. I set it near the bed and sit down. I did all i fuckin can. Hopefully she doesn't wake up in any fuckin pain.. Cuz its normal to feel pain when ya get healed for th' first time…

I cross my arms… Wait i'm not even in my fuckin armor.. I should change so Aurora don't see my fuckin muscles n shit. I walk over to the armor stand that Kuroino fuckin gave me, this is gonna fuckin take a while to get on. Even if i know how ta get it on fast.

Well, i better start. I get the leg pieces on first, this includes the shoe parts as well. Standing up, I got in on. But this little guy is always a pain to work around. I look behind me, this tail is a pain in the ass… Well it's attached to my ass so it's not far off.. Tucking that little shit into my leg peices, i get on the rest of my armor. It takes a long time to get the lower half on, it takes even longer to get the upper half on.

After i finally get everything on, i sigh. Finally on. Now Aurora wont know im a demo- "Yoshi… Why do you have a tail?" FUCK SHIT SHE SAW FUCK!

"OH SHIT! I didn't know you were fuckin wakin up! Yoh uh… Saw nothin! Just uuuuh a hallucination from the magic i used to uhhhhhh heal you! Yeah!" I hope she buys this! I don't tell anyone i'm part demon for a reason! People would be terrified of me if they all found out! I'm just lucky i got the body of a human… It's cool having a demon dad and a human dad but it's scary sometimes!

"Magic? Didn't Kuroino say you couldn't use your necromancy?" Aurora tilted her head at me. Guess she was asleep when me and the rhino talked… When did she fall asleep actually? I remember her being awake when that bitch stabbed her..

"Uhhh, we talked and we came to a compromise. I still can't use necromancy, but! Ya girl can heal ya ass cause ya ain't dead. Well, Mariko came up with that compromise… But still! I can fuckin heal anyone if they get hurt, ain't that fuckin great?" Maybe if i explain with a tone that makes me seem confident, she won't question my tail! Great fuckin thinkin Yoshi!

"Well, that is great.. but why can't i move my legs? I can move my arms just fine, by neck too. My back, can't either… Is this cause of your magic or somethin?" Aurora asked quite sternly. She doesn't really sound happy! Thats fuckin rare as shit.

"Well, a side effect of my magic makes it so ya can't move under the area where the healin was applied. It's so ya don't hurt yourself. At least ya can move your arms! I didnt wanna fuckin feed ya." I sighed. Feeding Aurora would just make me feel extra awkward. I mean, shes cute. But i definitely aint feeding her!

"Oh yeaah. Guessin since i can't move, you gotta get me breakfast. When ya do, chocolate pancakes, french toast and some eggs and sausage. The portion size is up to you." Aurora was pretty nice when telling me that. I'll be sure to remember. I have pretty good memory. I still remember the day i got my armor! Well.. that was an important day… But still!

"Aaalrighty. According to the kuroinopad you are average height for an Italian female and… You're pretty average in weight.. Alright i think i know what portion size you need." I nodded and gave a thumbs up. I know a lot about staying in shape, after all. This body doesn't come naturally! Well some of it does..

"I guess i can trust you. You are the one taking care of me." Aurora yawned again. I guess my magic drained some of her usual energy. That's normal and should be back to normal tomorrow.

While talking, the morning announcement plays as the usual.

“GOOD MORNING EVERYONE~ IT IT NOW 7AM. I HOPE YOU HAVE A FUN DAY OF KILLING~”

I sighed, and looked at Aurora. I wonder if she will be okay here alone. I'm gonna have to make sure the doors locked. I grab my key off of the dresser.

"I'll be back soon. Need anything else? Water, juice, fuck it, anythin?" I was gonna get her a nice ass bottle of ice cold water anyway, but maybe she would want something else. 

"Just water is fine. I prefer it to most drinks anyway!" Aurora smiles and looks to the ceiling. She looks.. bored. I dunno how to entertain her, so I'm outta fuckin luck.

"Alright, see ya in a bit." I wave and open the door, closing it behind me, and making sure to lock it. Can't have anyone tryina kill her. I walk down my usual path. Walking my usual pace, i see some people walking out of theje cabins. Oh, its Chou.

"Heya, Chou how are ya fuckin doing?" I wave to her as she walks down the stairs. I hope she's fine. Cause we talked a lot last night. While Aurora was asleep, she came by to see how i was doing. I get stressed when using magic to heal, because i'm so used to just using necromancy. It heals in the revival process. She came by and helped me calm down. She's really nice.. a great hugger too! Like seriously, i could hug her all fuckin day! She's the only one that knows my secret…

"Oh, hello Yoshi-chan. I'm pretty good, hows Aurora-chan doing? She's much more important than me at the moment." Chou looked up to me with a very warm smile. It really puts me at ease! Like fuck, it's like all the stress of my life just disappears..

"Yeah, she's fine. She woke up and can't walk. My magic does that n shit. I hope i can fix that in th' future." I scratch the back of my head, my armored fingers work surprisingly well for that.

"Well, you're an ultimate, right? You can do it if you put your mind to it!" Chou gave a happy smile, holding her clipboard close to her. I wonder if that thing always has paper on it..

"Yeah, ya right.. Let's get to the cafe n shit. I gotta bring Aurora her breakfast. She wants chocolate pancakes, french toast, eggs and sausage. I choose the fuckin proportions." I cross my arms and start walking. My key is around my wrist so i wont drop it when carrying the plates.

"Oh, i can come with you. You might need help carrying the plates so you can open your own door. Plus all 3 of us can talk." Chou smiles and walks next to me. I look down to her, then in front of me. We made it to the cafe.

I duck and move sideways to get into the door, i hate how fuckin small that door is. My cabin is suited just for my, but everythin else is fuckin torture. Damn rhino.

"Hey, Yoshi, hows Aurora, ya know? We were plannin a concert and now she's out of commission.." Chiyo seemed nervous. Dunno why. Wait i do know why. She just fuckin said why.

"Eh, shes good. Shes awake, just can't fuckin walk. Side effect of my magic." I shrug. I hope i don't have to fuckin explain this to everyone. I needa do what i needa do.

"Oh, good! At least she's awake! I'll uh, talk to you later!" Chiyo nodded and walked back to her table. I'm glad we didnt take a long time talking.

Me and Chou walked to the buffet. Same as usual. I grab my usual breakfast, normal pancakes with syrup, alot of eggs and sausage, and a bottle of water. I then make Auroras plate and Chou makes hers.

Chou helps me by carrying Aurora's plate, while i carry my plate and the two waters. I duck under the door again and we make our way back to the cabins. Walking around a few people walking by, we made it to my cabin. I unlock the door and open it, letting Chou in first.

"Chou? You came too?" Aurora sounded surprised. At least she's still okay. But she managed to sit up. Guess she used her arms to her advantage.

"Yep. I wanted to help Yoshi, and we can all talk for awhile too." Chou set Auroras plate near her. Aurora grabbed the plate and started eating. I set my plate and water down on the table and set Auroras water on the nightstand.

"Yep, fuckin nice, right? Just us girls." I gave a smile like i usually fuckin do. I pull a chair over, grab my food and sit down. Looking at Auroras plate, i think i gave her a little too much. But i'm not sure. Gainin a pound or two aint fuckin bad anyway.

"That and i want to help find out who stabbed you, Aurora-chan." Chou took a bite out of her bagel with cream cheese. She gained a rather stern look on her face. What a fuckin change of mood.

"Oh, i can't help too much then.. I barely saw them. It was that dark. All i know is that they're taller than me, and shorter than Liam. They're also not overweight" Aurora sighed and took a sip of her water. "That's all i really know. But it can't be Hyeon either, i was just hanging out with him before that happened.." Aurora set her plate down for a second. "Uugh remembering what happened is hurting my head.." She placed her hands on her face and groaned

"Could you tell their gender?" Chou tilted her head as she continued eating. She had a calm look on her face again, but a small ounce of sternness remained.

"Uuuh.. Male..? They didn't have any cleavage. So that's it… I couldn't tell their hair either." Aurora went back to eating after giving a troubled sigh. It's clear she didn't wanna fuckin talk bout it.

"That leads us to two suspects then as Inochi was with me before and after when we heard the commotion. So shorter than Liam-kun, male, and not Hyeon-kin or Inochi-kun.. That means either Takeshi-kun or Anji-kun." Chou wrote down on her clipboard. "I'm gonna confront these two later. Not alone, of course. In case one of them wants to stab me." Chou gave a stern look.

"Always knew you couldn't trust people who play games." Aurora sighed and started eating more of her pancakes. "Kinda glad i can talk to you guys now. I've always wanted to learn more about ya. Considerin everyone's a stranger to me here besides Chiyo and Liam."

"Well, whaddaya wanna fuckin know? Nothin too personal though." I don't mind having Aurora learning more about me. Im kinda fuckin ambiguous as is. I dont fuckin like socializing, unless its with Chou. She's nice and cute.. Snap outta it Yoshi!

"Yes, please ask away. Nothing personal, as Yoshi-chan said." Chou spoke with a calmer tone now. She finished up her breakfast already, she didn't really fuckin get much. 

"Hmm, Alrighty! So, Chou. Why become a therapist? I've been asking everyone why they chose their profession lately." Aurora cheerfully spoke with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Oh, That's an easy one. At school, everyone usually came to me to vent their frustrations. I was just open ears for all around. I knew a lot about everyone, and already had a grasp on the human emotions. I took some classes, research and stuff while all balancing school, my part time job and my two sisters. My parents passed away when i was twelve. Soon enough i became the therapist in high school, and was scouted because i can seemingly remove disorders. That's not true, i'm just good at helping." Chou chuckled softly as she gave a smile. Though it seemed forced to me. Gonna have to fuckin ask her later.

"That.. Well that was a lot! Seems like you had a pretty rough life. Though i always assume that if a family member passes. Especially the parents." Aurora gave a very.. Weirdly oblivious fuckin tone.

"Well, it's easier than it sounds.." Chou gave an even more forced smile. She's so fuckin faking it. I'm gonna ask her later. Cuz i dont think fakin shit is healthy.

"Well, what about you Yoshi? What's it like being a necromancer?" Oh Aurora, if only i can tell you the real fuckin answer. Only Chou can know the true reason.

"Well, fuckin born with the power, and just fuckin did it. Literally no other details." Obvious lie, but it will have to do. Can't fuckin let her know..

"Really? That's it? Thats.. Well i don't know what i was expecting. A tale of demons or something oooOoooooOo~!" Aurora was.. very fuckin playful. Seems like my magic made her somewhat loopy. Nothing that won't go the fuck away after the day though.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. It may be playful, but it doesn't mean i find it particularly fuckin funny. I don't find many things funny, actually..

"Sometimes the most absurd professions could have very simple reasoning.." Chou spoke softly to Aurora, who just finished eating. Chou looked to me for a second, then to Aurora. Odd…

"Yoshi-chan. You can leave Aurora to me, if you don't mind. You shouldn't have to be trapped in here. Plus i can just talk with her and do some therapy if she needs it." Chou looked to me again, that same smile as always. Not forced this time. Hmm..

"Fuckin really? I mean, i'm really only good for medical help cuz of my healing.. I guess i can leave it to ya. You fine with it Aurora?" This feels sudden. But when is anything not sudden? Who fuckin knows. 

"I mean, yeah! Chou is nice, she's a therapist too. Which means i can vent and stuff privately. Go on and have fun." Aurora gave me a thumbs up and stuck her tongue out. I guess i'll talk to Chou before bed.

"Alright, guess I'm fuckin out. Ever need me, just find me." I turn around and exit the cabin with a sigh. Fuckin great. I don't have to waste a day takin care of Aurora! I feel bad for Chou though.. Watevs! I just needa find somethin to do though. As i had all my plans centered around Aurora

I make my way down the steps. I look around. I might as well just fuckin walk around. While walkin round, i spot a familiar face. Daichi! The only person i've seen taller than me.

I don't have anythin else to do. So why not fuckin talk to em? I walk on over, Daichi is already lookin at me weird. Man, that guy must really fuckin be afraid of me. I mean, i'm all buff n all, but he's taller n shit.

"Yo, Daichi. Howzit goin?" I gave a wave as i looked up to him. Feels fuckin weird doing this for once. Considerin i always look down. At least he ain't as short as Mariko or Isamu. The fuckin midgets.. Well least Mariko is tolerable now dat i know er.

"Ah, Yoshi. Hey! I'm doing well.. Still shaken up over last night though." Daichi closed his eyes and smiled. Kinda fuckin rare to see the restin bitch face to smile.

"Yeah i fuckin understand. Don't worry, Aurora's good and Chou's takin care of her ass. I done all i can." I guess i can fuckin reassure him that shes good.

"Well, that's nice at least. As long as she has a good recovery. Better than me, so I'm happy." Daichi chuckled and put his hands in his pockets. A smirk over his face as he looked over to the fuckin café. Wonder what he's thinkin.

"Whaddaya fuckin mean better than ya? As far as i know, ya have it better then her!" He.. Fuckin confuses me sometimes. But he has said in the past he's weak as fuck. Gigantism or somethin.

"I mean. Aurora isn't in constant pain her whole life, and is very average in height. She doesn't stand out everywhere she goes, she isn't made fun of for her height, i could go on but i don't want to sound self centered." Daichi just gave me a cold glare. So much for fuckin bein scared of me.

"Then just kick their ass if people make funna ya for ya height. Ya tall for a reason. Plus ya don seem to have scoliosis. Fuck em up!" He has a major fuckin height difference! Unless they have gigantism to.. fuck.

"You seem to fail to realise my muscles are weaker due to my condition. Im very fragile and with such pain, i can't do such a thing. That's why i chose my profession. I simply organize a bank, manage money, taxes, all that. Doesn't require too much activity." Crossing his long arms, he sighs. He doesn't even seem like he's one to fuckin try.

"Well, have ya fuckin tried to work up ya muscles? If ya don't try, ya won't get any fuckin results, ya know." Gigantism can be that bad, right? Fuckin cant be. Unless he fuckin has a muscle disorder too…

"Yoshi. It's not that simple at all. If i have a disorder such as gigantism, there's no way for me to be able to become stronger at all. You cant have some weird idealism for other people when it is clear they are weaker than the normal human being. You can't just say people don't try. Because j sure as hell do. I try my best to live my already short life as is. I think that's quite enough for me. So don't just shove your views down my throat." Daichi snapped. He glared at me with a horrible fuckin glare. I thought Chou's was bad… Plus his tone sent a chill down my spine. Jeez…

"Well then. Guess i shouldn't just fuckin say that then. I'm so used ta bein taught that the taller ya are, the stronger ya are. Fuckin sorry for gettin my ideals in ya face." I crossed my arms and sighed. I fuckin forget people werent raised by demons…

"Whatever. It must be different because you're a necromancer. I don't know what it's like for you either. But you seem so secretive about it.." Daichi gave me a very.. what i fuckin see as suspicion. Well of course i don't fuckin say anything! If everyone finds out im a fuckin half-demon, i'll be hated!

"I have a fuckin reason to why i don't say anythin about my past. Yall are still fuckin strangers to me. The only one here i fuckin trust is Chou. Plus its her job to be a fuckin trustworthy person. So dont look at me with suspicion because you dont fuckin know someone." Daichi is just pissing me the fuck off now..

"We are in a place where suspicion is normal. Don't act like i don't trust you just because i don't know you. That's not the reason why. We are in a killing game. You could kill anyone any second with how built you are. Why should i trust you? Because you save Aurora? She could actually be dead in your cabin right now, and we wouldn't even know." Daichi's glare and tone worsened. Hes seriously pissing me off now…

"Chou is in my cabin right now, taking care of her. Why the fuck would i leave her unattended? So if you need someone to confirm aurora isn't dead, and you aren't going the fuck insane, ask chou. You are really pissing me off!" I shoot a glare back at him. I'm not gonna take his shit anymore if this is what it's gonna come too. Cause i sure as hell aint afraid of his ass!

"Considering you trust her so much, i wouldn't be surprised if she would hide the secret for you! She could easily be some sort of accomplice to your plans! Plus she's a therapist, it's in her honor to not reveal anything! So you can't just defend yourself like that." Daichi is making his voice louder, and that's infuriating. I'm fuckin tryin my best to not snap at him.

"Listen, fucker." I can't hold back anymore, and i pull him down by his shirt collar. "If i were to fuckin kill someone, I'd make sure not to have it in my fuckin cabin. You're a really fuckin infuriating peice of shit. You're lucky im not snapping you like a fuckin twig. So make sure you don't fuckin shit talk me to my face, or the next class trial will be about your dead body." I speak in my most menacing fuckin tone, with a dead look on my face. I'm not fucking around anymore. He needs to learn his place.

Daichi just looks at me in silence. A clearly shocked and fearful look on him. What did he fuckin expect? Me to go easy on him? That's not what I'm fuckin about. I'm gonna show people what's what. Especially when they fuckin try to act big like this.

"Silent? Good." I let go and crack my knuckles. I then immediately start to walk away. I don't need to stay and get even more fuckin furious at him. He's officially on my shit list. Not like i give a damn in the first place. I'm just gonna go look for someone else to talk to, maybe to blow off some steam.

After many, MANY fuckin deep breaths, i manage to at least become pleasant again. Ive just resorted to fuckin around in the forest. Breaking a huge rock. Calming my ass down. That works fuckin thankfully. I go back to the main area. I'm gonna fuckin talk to the first person i see…

Oh, its fuckin Tasha. Havent talked.to her ass in forever. Guess i can now, she doesn't seem to be doing much besides just fiddling around with her hat or something.

I have to step over a few large rocks. J didn't realise how many rocks there were between the cabins. There wasn't any between my cabin and the person next to mine's… whatever.

"Yo Tasha. I dont have anythin to do so i thought id fuckin talk to ya." Guess i can just be blunt about this stuff. I look over to the pixel thing next to the stairs. Guess it's her fuckin cabin. That means hers is next to mine.. Well least I fuckin know who my neighbor is.

"Oh! Heyyy Yoshi. How are ya?" Tasha looked up to me with a clear as day forced smile. Well, we can't say day as it's already dark out. Who cares though. I just want to talk to her. She looks like she wants to talk to someone.

"I'm good. Daichi kinda made me furious but I'm fuckin calm now. More importantly, how are ya? Ya kinda look sad. Or confused. Or both." I look down at the Tasha that's hiding her sadness. She's looking at me with.. shock? Did i find her out?

"Jee.. Guess I'm not a good actor. No wonder why I'm a stunt double.. hehe…" Tasha gave a sad look, her tone dropping from her bubbly and peppy personality. Looking to the ground. Fuckin feel bad for her…

"Mind if i sit down? I promise i won't break the fuckin stairs." I gave a reassuring smile. If there's one thing i learned from Chou, is to be there for others. Tasha looks like she could use someone right about now. For how late it is, she could use protection too. You never know who might fuckin attack.

"Go ahead.. Guess you want me to open up?" Tasha look up at me again, i can sense the bottled up emotions from here. Taking the invitation, I sit down next to Tasha. The fuckin stairs are big enough for both of us to have room. So that's good.

"Yeah, only if you want to. I know we're fuckin strangers, but ya look sad and i cant fuckin ignore it." I try my best to sound reassuring, but i really can't. My fuckin deep and rough voice sounds morr suit for a war commander. Always been a fuckin weakness of mine.

"Well, i need to talk to someone, and no one seems to like me. I'm kind of a brat, as people say… I'm trying not to be! But it's honestly hard keeping my attitude in check. I really realized how bratty i am when i mouthed off to Isamu, then seeing how he almost got attacked… It made me realise… How little i feel. Not only about others, but myself. I barely know myself. I grew up thinking i should be obsessed with the cutest boys and admire the hottest girls and actors.. Who i have actually met personally. Cause i was the popular kid. As the popular kid in the popular kid group, I was blindly following the trends. Monkey see monkey do as they say. Do they? I really don't know!" Tasha sighed. "Do i like cute boys? Do i lite hot girls? Do i even like anyone?! What am i as a person?! Am i even Tasha FUCKING Harrison at this point?! Ive built myself up on trends, latest fashion, and ive even caused someone to kill themselves due to me joining in on bullying! I CAUSED THE DEATH OF AN INNOCENT CHILD! SOMEONE WHO COULD HAVE GROWN UP TO BE SOMETHING SO AMAZING! WHAT I DID WAS JUST LAUGH IT OFF AT THE TIME WITH THE OTHER KIDS! I'M A FUCKING MONSTER, YOSHI!" Tasha started to sob at this point. "I'm so fucking lost.. *hic* i'm a horrible human being who doesn't even know themselves. An indirect murderer.. Some brat who follows trends. Hell, my hair isn't even naturally this color! My eyes aren't even this blue! I changed my appearance to seem hot, sexy or trendy! All for what? To sleep with a hot guy at age fucking fourteen?! I was told getting laid at such a young age was cool and hip. But i just regret everything now… Regret regret…" Tasha's tears started to come back, she hid her eyes in her hands. "I'm just a walking regret at this point, Yoshi…" Tasha went quiet, with violent sobbing here and there. Then stopping almost immediately. She was still repressing her true feelings… I instinctively gave her a hug. As hard as my armor is, its at least warm. She needs a hug, i can see it. I can feel it, i can even fuckin sense it. She desperately needs to know she's okay. How she's changed.

"Tasha… Its okay… Its fine.. you are changin as a person. You were an immature kid at the time. Your past mistakes shouldn't have such a huge toll on you now.. Guilt sucks, i know.. i fuckin feel it alot. Ya think being a necromancer is a happy job? So i know how you feel, and it's okay…" I can't really be happy and moving. My rough and gruff tone sucks. I wish i could change it.

Tasha didn't even respond, she just hugged back and cried. She cried what seemed like days. She seemed to let out years on top of years of regret, shame, sadness, anger.. Everything. Everything she hid for so fuckin long. All i did was just comfort her, rubbing her back, everything. It was quite quiet besides her sobbing.

After what seemed like days of crying, she finally started to calm down. A few sniffles here and there. But she seems fine now. The cold air of the night brushing against us. The quietness we can finally hear.. The brushing of leaves and very quiet crashing of waves. It was very calming. A calm moment in the shitstorm of a fuckin killing game. I look down at Tasha, who had her cheek pressed against my armor. I close my eyes. We sit there for awhile.

"Thank you.. Yoshi… I really really appreciate it.. I've needed to get that off my chest for so long.. Years.." Tasha gave a very weak chuckle at the end of that statement. I don't blame her, i would fuckin want to get that off my chest for so long too.

"No fuckin problem, Tasha. No problem at all.." I pat her on the head, her hard hat making it weird. Plastic on steel… "Is it okay if i ask ya somethin? I promise it won't be anything touchy.." I just wanna know how she became a stunt double. Hard to be one when ya are so young.

"Ah… Kinda cuz of my dad… Ultimate Architect.. He built and designed so many things, a large movie studio wanted him to build the set of their latest movie set. I was 10 at the time of this, and their actor looked like me and was around my age.. I had some training in architecture so i could handle a bit. I just became great at handling various stunts and tricks… You know how that turned out, became an Ultimate…" Tasha was speaking quietly and softly, still holding on to me.

"Jee, wish my parents were ultimates. I ain't related to one. Got ma stuff on my own. Well, not really.. i was born with this power…" I gave a small chuckle and Tasha joined in too. Guess we're starting to become friendly. Thats always a fuckin good thing.

"Well, ya have a cool talent! You can revive dead people! Well, not now cuz of Kuroinos rule… But still! You help so many families…" Tasha just kept on hugging me closer, she was sorta attached for someone who cant even wrap their arms all the way around me.

"I mean… Sometimes it hurts. Like.. I had to revive a kid who committed suicide… He had extreme mental disorders, like PTSD. He was beaten up, made fun of, ridiculed… He was driven to the way he was and ended it all. He was.. depressed to be revived. His trauma was still there. He yelled at me for doing what i did.. But he stayed alive… I hope he's okay. But that day broke my fuckin heart honestly.." I sighed, my rough tone even affecting the sigh.

"Oh.. Jeez.. That must have sucked… I hope they're okay as well. But i guess i know what you mean when you say that necromancy isn't a happy job.. I mean, i can relate. Being a stunt double hurts sometimes. Just because you have extra padding or whatnot, doesn't mean some impacts don't hurt you. I guess I'm just used to it though.." Tasha gave me a hopeful smile. We have to make it out of here together…

"I can see that.. Ya clothes are torn up.. I dunno if that's intentional actually, but i guess it looks great either way. Makes ya look tough to me." I chuckle softly looking at the sky once again, how the bright moon looks.. It's peaceful..

But that share of peaceful goes to a share of chaos, because i heard a scream surface. It was coming from the music venue! I grabbed Tasha and ran at full speed. I look left and saw Isamu sprinting for his life, Tasha leaped down from me. The guy was striking again! That bastard…

I saw him run after Isamu, but once he saw me, he ran the other way. His form.. k can make it out… "TAKESHI TSUBASA, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" It was him. Takeshi. He attacked Aurora. I sprinted after him, at full brute force. I caught up to him and grabbed his hoodie, the familiar blue ball with two lines was there.

I picked him up, then brought him over my head. No. Mercy. I slammed him full force onto the ground. A rage in my eyes as i pinned him to the ground. "Tasha! Get everyone! Tell them i found the bastard that attacked aurora, now who tried to attack Isamu!" I look down at Takeshi. He has a look of fear, and anger. Hoo boy his fuckin anger doesnt match mine.

I soon see some people gather in. Anji, Hyeon, Mariko, Shinkin, Liam, one by ine they all came to see me, pinning Takeshi down to the ground. I grabbed the knife from his hand. "Someone fuckin take this." I held the handle out to the nearest person. Liam. He had a look of fear and shock on his face.

"Fuckin bitch… Ruuning my fuckin olans.." Takeshi was mumbling out random nonsense. I punched him in the stomach for good measure. He shut his trap right fuckin away. I gave a stone cold glare as everyone but aurora looked at Takeshi.

"T-Takeshi? Why..?" Anji just looked on jn horror. For someone who hates Takeshi, he's shocked for some reason. His stance, fuckin weak ass facial expression, why would he ever care?

"Damn it… Anji saw me…" Takeshi gave a look of pain and anger. Pain from the punch probably. Anger because its Anii. Probably. But we gotta fuckin know this bastards reason. Why he would try and fuckin kill.

"Takeshi, why? Out of all people, why would you try and kill?!" Anji looked hurt for some reason. His voice clearly fuckin showed it. Enemies my ass these guys are totally friends.

"You try having an entire fuckin fandom of people counting on you! Needing you for inspiration, looking up to you! I had to get out to get back to them all! I'd rather sacrifice 15 strangers then a whole entire fandom of people who care about me!" Takeshi yelled at Anji while being pinned down by me. He was angry, hurt, and sad.

"What? So do i dumbass! I'm certainly not killing! I have morals! Unlike you! This is was smash must fuckin do to you.." Anji mumbled that last part, but Takeshi sure heard it.

"Damn it! I should've went for you then! Fuckin asshole!" Takeshi yelled back at Anji with full force. I'm getting tired of this bickering.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO! We dont have fuckin much to punish Takeshi for attempted murder than to just lock him in his cabin." I yell out as i get up and pick Takeshi up by his hoodie and shirt. A grip on his arms too. I push through everyone, get to Takeshi's cabin and throw him in at full force. He hit the floor luckily. So it should hurt. Then i peek inside. He hit his head, must be unconscious. I slam the door in anger.

"There. I'm going to bed." I storm down the stairs, and to my cabin. Across from Takeshi's. Unlock my cabin and look at Aurora. She's asleep already. I'm gonna have to tell her in the morning. I pull up a chair and sit down. I sigh. I'm not taking off my armor because Aurora might wake up before me and see my fuckin tail again.

After calming down fully, i cross my arms and sit back against the wall. After a long, long while, i finally fall the fuck asleep.


	6. Melody Of the Fallen Chapter 1 part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the body discovery announcement! Whoop whoop!
> 
> Also this part has the most words at 6720.

Dark. All i see is dark. Black all around me. No matter where I look, I see the endless void of pitch black. I feel no surface under me, but i'm seemingly standing on something. I take a step forward, still feeling an absence of any surface. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. Where am i?

 

"Hello..? Anyone here?" I spoke out, hearing a lack of an echo. I kept walking. Each step feeling weirder and weirder. A feeling I can't even describe comes over me. I freeze in place, before I now hear footsteps. A tall, masculine figure was walking toward me. He wasn't much taller than me. I just about reach his nose.

 

The figure stood there for a while. Slowly, colors came to it. The hair, was black and short, wearing a similar top hat to mine. Jt wore a long tuxedo that went to the middle of its thighs. A red bow tie, and black dress pants, and tap shoes. The last details that came, was its face.

 

I knew who this was once it finally came to full completion… Grandpappy. Why is he here? Isn't he dead? Am I dead? I bunch of questions filled my mind before they all stopped suddenly. Silence. I looked back to him. Just how i remember. A smile on his face, his emerald green eyes, and the calm aura it gave off.

 

"G-Grandpappy? Y-You're here?" I could only mutter out those three words. I was in pure shock. Why and how is he here, in this black void of a place? I gulped. Was j nervous? Couldn't be.. Its grandpappy.. right?

 

"No need to fear, my sweet sweet Aurora… I have simply come to send you a message." Grandpappy gave me a welcoming gaze, a sweet aura calmed me down, enveloping me like a strong embrace. A tear came to my eye.

 

"Aurora, i'm so… so proud of you for making it to hope's peak for me.. But the circumstances that it caused.. I'm forever sorry. What that caused was a near death experience, caused by Takeshi Tsubasa. Your friends have already found out. For he tried attacking young Isamu again. If it weren't for Yoshi and Tasha, he'd be dead. But Aurora, my true message is. Do no not believe that motive video. It is simply a fabrication. Everyone is okay, and they are worried sick about you, my dear Aurora… They wouldn't approve of you killing either. So please try and survive. Alright?" Gandpappy was calm, sweet and soft with his words. Words that brought more tears to me. My family.. Mom, dad.. brothers and sisters and cousins and all… they were okay? Tears of joy came over me, but they were worried. I have to remain alive for them… But it's risky.

 

"I can hear your thoughts my dear. It is indeed risky.. But I believe in you. You are my granddaughter after all.. Make this former ultimate proud, okay?" Grandpappy put his hand on my shoulder, a smile to his face. A warm sense of hope came throughout my body.

 

"I will.. Grandpappy.." I nodded with pride. I'm going to make it out alive for him.. For my whole family.. for my fans as well. Even if it means going through pain again.. I will make it out…

 

"Good.. Now Aurora.. wake up." As soon as those words were said, I jolted awake in Yoshi's cabin. A sweatdrop falling down my face. A dream… At least i'm alive.. Looking around, I see Yoshi again. Shes awake.

 

I can move my back again, so I can finally get back to rehearsal with Liam and Chiyo. Though it might be unhealthy to just get right back into it, I trust that Yoshi's magic worked enough. But i need to eat and talk to Yoshi first.

 

"Morning Yoshi.. Back seems to be fine now." I look over to the buff girl near the armor stand. Looks like she was just about to leave too. Well, i guess i can just join her if she's going to the café.

 

"Oh, fuckin morning Aurora. Das good. Also we found who-" Yoshi was interrupted by me, of course.

 

"I know it was Takeshi. I dunno how I learned it, but i did!" That's a lie. I know how, i just wanna keep the dream a secret for now. I don't know what people, especially the person behind all of this, would do if i found out the motive was fake. 

 

"Holy fuck, das right… We tied em up in his cabin so he cant fuckin do anythin anymore. So, uh don't fuckin worry bout his ass." Yoshi gave a slight chuckle as she opened the cabin door. I quickly follow after her. I need to eat still, and im a little hungry already.

 

"Alrighty, sounds good. How is he gonna eat though…?" I hope they aren't starving him.. He did try to kill Isamu and I.. But he should at least get to eat..

 

"Yeah, Anji said hed fuckin do it… Odd cuz i thought he hated em.. But whatevs. At least i don't have ta fuckin do it.." Yoshi rolled her eyes and stepped out the door, and made her way down the steps.

 

I followed right after her, locking the door before me. I quickly went down the steps and caught up with Yoshi. She's a slow walker, so I was able to catch up with her rather quickly.

 

We were silent the whole walk to the café. We didn't have much to say anyway. I didn't want to talk about what happened, or what me and Chou talked about, or anything really. I just wanted to go eat. My usual pancakes, sausage, toast, etcetera. I really don't have any interest in eating anything else. I guess it's just that I've never liked french toast. I don't know. There's always a limited choice for eating. Honestly we need Shinkin to cook us up stuff with mushrooms. Maybe Inochi could use his skills as a host to cook food? I don't know. Akane is amazing for doing this and all, but it's getting bland. Ugh.

 

While I was ranting to myself, Yoshi and I made it to the café. Well, time to eat the same thing over again. I shouldn't care at this point anyway. Foods food… Whatever. I walk over, get my food, and walk over to my usual table. Instead of Tsuko its.. Liam? Well, I guess it makes sense. We are doing the concert still.

 

"Hey guys, im feelin great again." I sat down and looked at everyone at the table. Chiyo, Liam, Mariko, and Daichi. Wait… Akane?! I guess she finished cooking and came to sit with us? There was always an empty chair anyway, so this works.

 

"Hey Aurora darling~" Akane waves to me slowly, a motherly tone escaped her mouth. If I had any worries before, then that tone alone might have just helped relieved them. But i'm pretty fine today.

 

"Hey Aurora! Thank fuck you're alright.." Liam smiled relieved, he was eating mostly eggs and toast. Interesting to know about him.

 

"Ehehe~ Hey Aurora~! Good thing you didn't die from the big stabby~!" Mariko was as childish as ever, eating pancakes and toast, with some sausage. It's a lot given her smaller frame.

 

"Ah yes, hello Aurora. I hope you're doing alright now." Daichi sounded as concerned and caring as ever, with an empty plate per the usual. Nothing seems to be too out of the ordinary.

 

"Hey Aurora… Glad you're okay…" There's the abnormal part. Chiyo is quiet. Her eyes on her visor are blue, and she barely even ate. Im pretty concerned now. I'll have to talk with her…

 

"Before you say anything, she's been like this all day. Dunno why though…" Liam sounded monotone and didn't seem to care, probably because he was about to eat another bite of egg.

 

"Yeah, Chiyo darling was real shaken up when she found out you were stabbed.. She was asleep at the time, so we had to tell her in the morning.." Akane was speaking relatively slow, a frown on her usually smiling face. She gave off a sad aura.

 

Without saying anything, I sat next to Chiyo and set my plate on the table. I started eating slowly. It feels good to eat here again instead of just in Yoshi's cabin. The atmosphere in her cabin is.. intense to say the least.

 

Chiyo couldn't help but glance at me a few times. I felt like she wanted to say something. Her glances didn't feel mean or malicious, they felt.. Worried almost. Her eyes remained a blue that could only resemble sadness.

 

"Chiyo.. are you alright?" I decide to ask, setting my silverware down and extending my arm. I've only known her for a few days, so she can't be sad over me.. But why else would she be sad.

 

Chiyo kind of moves out of the way, she doesn't seem to want to look at me. She's just stopped eating all together now. I try again to reach my hand out to her, only too have her move out of the way again.

 

"Chiyo…" I'm starting to get real worried. She's never acted like this before. The feeling of worry can't help but stay deep down in my stomach. I can feel my heart drop too.

 

Chiyo just stood up suddenly and left. She practically ran out the door. I look to everyone at the table. They all looked st be with shock, I was really confused now. Why would she just get up and run away?

 

"I'll.. be right back." I spoke with a nervous tone, i stand up quickly and run after her. My back starts to hurt, so I have to slow down a little. Yoshi may have used magic, but that doesn't mean it won't hurt again, i suppose.

 

After trying my best to keep up, i see Chiyo just locked herself in her cabin. Sighing, I walk over. I'm running out of breath already. I really need to get in shape. Well, i'm more average than anything, so I guess im fine.

 

I get up to Chiyo's cabin as fast as I could. I had to catch my breath after getting up the stairs. That whole magic thing that Yoshi did was bittersweet i guess. Walking up to the door, I knocked softly. Waiting by the door, I feel sort of anxious. Is she even going to answer? I have no idea. I feel like she wont considering how she was acting not too long ago.

 

I pace around the porch area, the pit in my stomach only growing wider. The nervousness is really getting to me.. After a few minutes I knock again. It feels like hours before I knock a 3rd time. Still no answer. I knock and knock again with no answer. Feeling dejected, I sigh and go back to the cafe. Mostly everyone left. The only ones who remained were Inochi, Liam and Tasha. I go over to where Liam is sitting and I sit where I was before.

 

"No luck?" Liam was playing around with his jacket. He didn't seem bored or anything. I guess he's able to entertain himself, unlike me. I have to be doing something for any sort of entertainment. Then again i'm just naturally hyper or something. I don't have ADHD or anything..

 

"No.. She locked herself in her cabin and wouldn't answer.. I really wonder why she's  acting like this, especially since we're doing this show. We might have to postpone it a few days…" I sigh and I don't even touch my food. I don't have an appetite anymore, so why should I even bother? I just rest my head on my hand and sigh.

 

"Hm, odd. Dunno whats going through her mind. Ugh… At least we're ultimates. It would suck if she wasn't. Considering rehearsal, it would be a nightmare. But i guess you and I can rehearse while Chiyo is doing whatever. I really don't care. I'm gonna be going there no matter what you say, just so you know." Liam shrugged and leaned against the table, his arms crossed. He doesn't seem to care either way.

 

"I mean, i still need to warm up my vocal cords anyway. So im gonna join you. I still need to adjust all the equipment so its fit for performing. I only know how to adjust microphones and speakers." I shrug back and look down. I feel bad for doing this without Chiyo, but if I don't do it.. I won't improve, really.

 

"Alright. You gonna come now or later? As long as we get this done, I don't care." Liam put his hands behind his head, he really didn't sound like he cared. Guess he's just laid back? I don't know, honestly. I was never the best at telling moods and whatnot.

 

"Now, i guess. Before it gets too late. I haven't checked the time actually.." Speaking of which, i grab the pocket watch from my shirt pocket and check the time. Its eleven AM. I guess i was waiting for Chiyo longer than I thought. Jeez..

 

Getting up, I dispose of my food and walk with Liam to the music venue. As per usual, Liam is far in front of me and makes it there first. Not like I care, I was faster this time. Liam just moves really fast compared to me. We both made it to the stage, and Liam went backstage to get his flute. He grabbed it and a chair, stand and sheet music and came to the stage. Good to see him practicing out here instead of back there.

 

"Alright, just gotta get into tempo n shit.." Liam put his flute together and took in a deep breath. He was just doing the normal notes. Guess i should get everything set up now! Don't want to end up forgetting when it matters most!

 

Moving over to one of the speakers on stage, I get on my knees to see its already plugged in, that's good… I just need to plug in the microphone. Walking back over, i grab the long cord and bring it over, plugging it in, and walking back over.

 

"You mind if i test the mic real quick?" I look over to Liam who finished warming up. He looked back and me and gave me a thumbs up. Guess i can.

 

Walking back to the mic, I turn it on. "Testing, Testing. 1 2 1 2." Mic works perfectly fine, it seems. I turn the mic off again and stretch my arms and legs. Yawning, i finish stretching. I guess i didn't get enough sleep last night. Or i did and i'm just still tired, that too.

 

"Sounds good, i'm gonna actually practice this song now." Liam shrugged and started playing the song. He seemed to get the tempo perfectly, and made sure to add the natural swing to it. There's no doubting his Ultimate status, like there was anything to blame in the first place.

 

I listen to him practice, doing each section separately. Making sure to get them down. It was pretty satisfying to hear. I guess ive always just liked listening to people practice and improve. Then again, Liam can't really improve, he's the ultimate flutist for a reason.

 

I don't know how much time goes by before I finally decide to practice myself. I go to the opposite side of the stage and clear my throat. "Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Da…" I warm up my vocal cords first before i actually sing, per the usual i suppose. Then, well, i actually sing. I have to practice a few parts but i still sing. I know all the lyrics by heart. 

 

I practice for a few hours, I'm not sure how many, but I see the sun turning orange. I decide to stop for now and tell Liam i'm done for the day. Liam agrees and we both exit the music venue together. I don't really know what to do. Guess I'll talk to people like I usually do.

 

Looking around, i think i saw Inochi in the Café earlier. I should talk to him as I haven't talked to him in a while. I turn left and walk to the café, where I was before I came to the venue. I looked at the sky. I eventually make it to the café and walk in. Looks like Inochi is here, and he's cleaning up. Guess someone has to clean up around here.

 

"Hey Inochi. Just came by to say hey, and talk to ya of course." I gave a friendly eave and walked over to the table he was cleaning. In fact it seems like hes cleaning the whole café… I mean, he's the ultimate host, so he must be used to this stuff? I'm not sure.

 

"Oh? Why hello, Aurora-chan. Pleasure to see you this fine evening." Inochi very politely greeting me back. He had a very sophisticated vibe to him.. I wouldn't be surprised if people mistake him for an adult.

 

"I'm guessing you're cleaning up? Why not just let the Rhino do it?" I mean, i've seen what he could do before. He literally brought out a giant DJ Booth for Chiyo, and got Liam sheet music. So why would he just clean all this up?

 

"The thing is, he won't clean up. Akane-chan and i came here early in the morning, the second day of being here, and we found out it wasn't cleaned from the day previously. Unsure if he forgot, Akane-chan and i cleaned up, and now I clean up after everyone." Inochi was still talking while he was cleaning up. I'm guessing he's really good at multitasking. I guess, as a host, he would have to be.

 

"That's odd i guess.. I'm guessing the rhino wants us to do things ourselves. Or at least, some things…" I shrugged, that rhino is unpredictable. I never really know what it wants, and that sort of makes me uneasy. It could just kill us in a snap, but considering it wants us to kill each other… Whatever, I really shouldn't be thinking about anything like that at the moment, i have Inochi to talk too, after all.

 

"Yeah, it is rather odd.. Anyway, Aurora-chan, i apologize but if you want to talk, you will have to wait until after I clean up." Inochi sounded rather stern, probably because he was really trying to scrub one of the chairs clean of a soda stains. I've heard soda is hard to clean off once its dried on. I'm not sure though, I rarely ever cleaned up at home or on tour. I've usually had other people do that for me. I should learn to clean actually. I guess I can ask to help Inochi, it really wouldn't hurt in the slightest!

 

"Oh, actually, can I help you? I've never really cleaned up after myself before, mostly because ive had other people do it, and you look like you could use the help. The café's a large place." Look at me actually asking. I know i said all that stuff mentally, so I usually don't say that stuff in actuality. Guess I'm finally learning to be somewhat responsible, haha, probably not actually. But hey, if Inochi says I can help, then I can help. Ive heard its a good time waster as well.

 

"Oh? I certainly do not mind the help. It's rather appreciated, actually. Most of the cleaning supplies are over on that table which i already cleaned. I could use help cleaning up the other tables around here. Then after we finish that we have to clean the kitchen, and them we have to clean the floors as well, which alas means using both a vacuum, and a mop. Considering the dining area here uses red carpet, and the kitchen using hard tiles. But I do not think it will take too long. With your help, Aurora-chan, we can hopefully only finish this in about an hour or two. There are a lot of kitchen supplies to wash, so that will take up most of the time." Inochi explained with enough detail for me to know what to do. With a smile on my face, I nod and grab a clean cloth, and some spray cleaner. I decide to clean the table across from Inochi first, it's pretty dirty, and it seems Inochi got all the dishes off of it first before I came here. So i sprayed the table and used the cloth to wipe it up. It looked shiny now, but i know i could do better. I sprayed it again a second time before wiping it again. I repeated this until I thought it was good enough. I went back to the supplies to see if there was anything else I could use to make it look better. I eventually find some table polish. Guess i'm gonna use this. I take the cylinder container and walk back to the table. I take the cap off of it, guess it's a spray. I shake it first in case I have to do so. Then I spray down the table, and clean it again. Now the wooden table looks extra shiny. I can almost see my reflection! I guess i did good. I look up to see Inochi already finished the last table… Well i guess I should have expected that.

 

"You're done already? I barely just finished this table! I mean, I guess I shouldn't expect less from the Ultimate Host himself. You clean up often at parties you host or something?" I might as well ask him a small question as i walk over there. I really wonder why he became a host, but i'm gonna have to wait until we finish doing everything. That or I can talk to him while doing dishes. Though i feel like we're doing that last, considering it might take the longest to do. Well, I'll be happy if I can at least talk to him.

 

"Well, of course I have. I'm the one hosting the events to entertain the guests, so it's only fair if i help during the process of cleaning up. Speaking of cleaning up, we have to clean the floors now. How about I clean the floor in here, and you mop the kitchen? You will only really need hot or warm water to do so. The kitchen has a supply closet, and that's where the mop is, and maybe a bucket, or container to hold the water. And when im done out here, I'll help wash the dishes that are out there." Inochi explained once again. Guess I should do to the kitchen now. With a nod, I walk into the kitchen, spotting the supply closet, I open the door. The closet is pretty neat and tidy, so I found the mop, then I found the bucket. It's not that large of a bucket, so i guess it wont fit too much water. Grabbing the bucket, I walk on over to the sink, there isn't that much in here, I don't know why he said it would take around an hour or two. Shrugging it off, I turn the water on, and I make sure it was hot. Filling up the bucket, I turn the water off and set the bucket on the ground. I then start to mop the floor. I start near the one door, then i thoroughly clean up by the counters, under the little crevices by the cabinet doors, and the corners. I made sure to wash around the island as well. I would continue until it was as clean as I could possibly make it. I hear the vacuum stop as well. So me and Inochi finished around the same time. I guess we're in sync.

 

Soon enough, Inochi opened the door, and with a two clean towels "if we are going to wash dishes, we need to dry the floor first. We don't want any accidents, you know?" Inochi handed me a towel, and i set it on the floor. We both started to dry off the floor at a pretty similar pace. Inochi is as thorough as I was when mopping, so I guess he's just really determined with this. I won't say anything considering i'm just as determined with music. We eventually finished rather quickly. The two of us make a pretty fast team, though he did most of the work.

 

Now the time we've been waiting for. The dreaded dishes. Though there wasn't much, i don't know why Inochi said it would take an hour or two. Maybe he's just slow at washing dishes? I really couldn't guess why. Not like i have room to say anything, because i've never washed dishes before. So I don't think I can wash them rather quickly.

 

We get everything set up, and we both start washing. The water wasn't too hot for me to handle. So i can start washing right away. Grabbing the bottle of dish soap, I grab a sponge and start washing a plate, mimicking what Inochi is doing. I guess this is a good time to spark a conversation, i guess. "Hey Inochi? Why did you become a host?" I ask everyone this, so why not ask Inochi too? Because a host is a talent I can't really predict a reason for..

 

"Oh? Well it's sort of complicated. I simply helped plan a huge gathering with my father, a well known host at the time. I originally had no interest in it, but I eventually grew to enjoy it. Especially when I was getting paid for some events. My father let me keep most of the money we made. He was wealthy, I was wealthy, my whole family was. But for my own..  personal needs, I needed my own money. What my personal needs were, it's not really something I talk about. But it helped me become more comfortable with myself." Inochi calmly and slowly explained. He was still focusing hard on the dishes though.

 

"Oh, your father was a well known host? What's his name, I've probably heard of him before. Though considering you guys are Japanese, I probably haven't." I continued to focus on washing the dishes though, i can't really fall behind on them. As curious as I am, I still need to focus.

 

"Oh, my father's name is Katsuo Kai. He's the Former Ultimate Party Planner. It's not surprising that I would become an ultimate too. Though it seems many people here are the children of ultimates.. Tasha-chan's father is the former ultimate architect, Liam-kun apparently has a sister that's the ultimate pastry chef. I'm unsure about his parents.. That's all I know of. Its weird how they got us, ultimates that are children of ultimates here.. I'll ask everyone about their parents later." Inochi gave a tone of curiosity as he continued to wash the dishes with me.

 

"Considering you grew up wealthy, did you go to some elite school before Hope's Peak Academy? It would make sense for you too." I mean, I usually always think rich people go to schools for the rich or elite. My family was wealthy and i went to a school like that. So maybe he did too. I dunno

 

"Yes, I did actually. High Frost Academy for the Elite. I loved the school. I met good friends there. I hope they're okay during this whole ordeal.. I do not want to think about them being harmed!" Inochi raised his voice at the end there, bht he was still trying to keep his cool.i don't blame him, I would want to keep my cool, even when im freaking out internally. I was quiet for the rest of the time we washed dishes.

 

After we both finished washing the dishes, I still had free time, despite the fact it was dark out now. I checked my watch. 10pm. We have an hour until i have to go to bed.. I might as well go talk to someone else. I'll find Tsuko as he hasn't eaten with us in a while, and I want to learn more about him. I know he has pretty crappy parents and he has a sister.. But i don't know anything else to an extent. I don't know where he is, so im going to have to find him.

 

I should check the cabins first, considering he might just be there. But before I can wall there, I spot Tsuko. How convenient. He's just standing by the music venue, watching Isamu. Guessing he wants to make sure no one attacks him. Good idea.

 

I walk over to Tsuko, the shorter male notices me coming and waves to me. "Hey Aurora. Just makin sure no one has any funny ideas of attacking Isamu again. Well, Isamu asked me to watch him. Anyway, how are you?" Tsuko sounded calm and laid back, he looked a little tired from what I can see through his goggles. But the purple tint to it over his seemingly red eyes make it hard to tell. Oh well, I don't really need to know.

 

"That's good, after what happened to me, we don't need him being attacked again. But since Takeshi is uh… restrained right now, he should be safer than usual. But at least we have someone to keep him safe. We can't really have anyone trying to kill." I chuckle at the end there, and i stand next to him. "Anyway, I have some free time before it turns eleven, so I'll just be here with you until then." Just being upfront i guess. Not like it matters.

 

"Alright. I don't mind, could use the company anyway. Gets pretty lonely when you're stuck out here watching some guy." Tsuko sighed and fixed his gaze on to Isamu. He seemed bored, now that i get a good look. Well, there really isn't much to do when you have to watch someone, i guess.

 

"Alrighty. I guess I'll ask the question i have. What got you into snowboarding? You said your sister is a florist, but don't those two just clash? One is a summer thing and one is a winter thing." Maybe he just waited for winter each year? I dunno. But that's what asking him is for.

 

"Oh, well. My school had a Skiing and Snowboarding club. I was interested and joined it, we usually went to a resort that was high up on a mountain where it was snowy. Still in a reasonable altitude. So i was able to do it most of the year. It was fun so I stayed in the club, all the way till highschool. I might as well tell you how I became an ultimate in the first place. When I turned 16, I was able to represent team Japan in the Olympics. I got a gold medal which im wearing right now. I completely dominated everyone else. Setting a world record time in the process. It wasn't long till i was scouted. I find it funny that me and my sister were scouted at the same time." Tsuko gave a very small chuckle and a happy smile. He looked like he enjoyed that both him and his sister got nominated.

 

"Oh yeah, she's the ultimate florist. How did she get scouted? Or do ya not know?"

I decided to ask because im genienly curious. But considering it was his sister, i don't know if he would know. Speaking of which, how would she be scouted as the ultimate florist? Maybe she fits better as a gardener but likes florist more? I'm really unsure.

 

"Oh, yeah. I know how she got scouted. Aika got scouted because she would sneak off to a secret garden area in town, it was pretty boring. It lacked flowers and mostly just had bushes and trees. Aika, being the flower lover she is, decided to plant flowers all over. She knew what she was doing. The colors she chose gave the garden life, butterflies and other life were attracted to the garden, not to mention that the garden itself was very very beautiful now. She planted the flowers in a pattern, white and red roses in a checker pattern. It was honestly breathtaking the first time i saw it. We didn't even know it was Aika until she was seen on security cameras planting all the flowers. She continued to take care of the garden, of course. She's really gifted in flowers, and can make even more breathtaking bouquets. She was awesome. I hope she's okay.." Tsuko sounded somewhat sad at the end there, but get why. Aika seems to be extremely close to him. But Tsuko said she hated him a few days ago… I dunno.

 

"I'm guessing you're happy you both got away from your parents?" I remember him saying he really didn't like his parents the last time he talked, so I hope I didn't mess up and just say something that wasn't true at all. I really don't wanna make him mad.

 

"Oh fuck yeah. Aika wouldn't be mentally tortured by them anymore, and she would have actually nice classmates for once. Same with me. I already had some decent friends in my life, but Aika always seemed to be bullied no matter what. It sucked not bein able to help her. She's taller than me, so I couldn't beat the six feet tall bullies. Wish they picked on someone their own size.." Tsuko sighed, look up at the sky as he put his hands in his hoodie pockets i feel bad for him, I can't do much either considering i'm average at best, but being shorter than your already short sister must suck.

 

"I feel really bad for you. I wasn't really bullied at all in my life, considering I was in a school for the rich and elite. Weird I know considering my whole bubbliness. But i still feel bad.. not being able to do anything must suck." I sighed sadly, looking down at Tsuko, he had a very slight frown. But it changed to a neutral look soon enough

 

"Most people do, but there isn't much you can do. Aika's been changed already, and i can't really help reverse the changes, as that's impossible. I don't say this much, but Aika was bullied into… becoming blind. She was beaten and pinned down and had her eyes ruined by bleach and other things. Leaving her permanently blinded. She still knew what she could do, and she was still a skilled forist.. she just had extra difficulties in her life. Needing a cane, and me to guide her around. She still hated me, and hated that I had to help her. But at the end of the day, she still thanks me for bringing her around. Its some of the only times I hear genuine care. So maybe she doesn't hate me… Who knows, right? I sure don't." Tsuko chuckled and sighed sadly. He looked sad now, but he was smiling. It seemed bittersweet. All i did was have a shocked expression on my face. I was flabbergasted. I didn't know what to do or say. Finally, some words escaped my mouth.

 

"H-Holy crap… I-I'm really sorry for Aika! I can't believe people would actually go that far to hurt someone. She was an innocent girl… Please, tell me the people who did that got the justice they deserve and got arrested. Because why would anyone dare do that…" I sounded a mix of shock, and sadness. My eyes were wide open, but my glasses hide that.

 

"Yeah, the bullies were arrested on accounts of assault and reckless endangerment. They almost lit the building next to them on fire. So that is where the reckless endangerment charges came in. Plus Aika got to use the security cameras nearby as evidence that she was assaulted. I'm glad the fuckers ruined their lives." Tsuko sounded frustrated. And for good reason. I can't believe people would actually do that to someone just to bully them. It almost makes me mad as well..

 

During the silence, we hear the night time announcement. So it's finally eleven pm… "Oh, well. Guess you should get to bed. I'm waiting for Isamu to finish up before I can actually get some sleep. Don't want to leave then have him get attacked right after." Tsuko looked up to me with a smile and a chuckle. I hope he does well.

 

"Alrighty, I'll see ya tomorrow. Night, Tsuko!" I wave goodbye to him with a smile, then I start to walk back to my cabin. But as I walk to my cabin, I see Chiyo coming out of hers. She sees me and sighs, walking to me.

 

"Hey… Aurora.. Im.. Sorry for how I acted today. I was dealing with shock still.. and… you're the person i know best here, and i have a bad reputation with people I become friends with.. dying… I was afraid you were gonna die just like everyone else… So, i'm really sorry.. I'll come with you to rehearsal tomorrow morning. Alright?" Chiyo was speaking with the eyes on her visor displaying blue. She was sad. I felt sad too, but i looked up to her. I felt bad, but I understood why. So i might as well speak

 

"Chiyo… Chiyo its fine.. I understand you were feeling i guess overwhelmed. So don't worry. I'm not mad at all, and im glad you're gonna come to rehearsal tomorrow." I decide to be mature, talking in a calm, nice tone and giving a very forgiving look on my face. Nodding, we wave farewell after chatting a little more. I walk into my cabin, and fall asleep.

 

I didn't have a dream this time, so I can't see grandpappy again. The sun is shining already… Wait what. I sit up in realization and check my watch.. ten fifteen?! I slept in way too late! Jumping out of bed, I frantically put my clothes on, and bolt out the door. Chiyo seems to have just woken up to due to the fact she was running out too.

 

"Wait! Chiyo!" I ran after her, and she stopped and looked at me with a sigh. She looks relieved now, but she's still panicked, or at least I think. I don't know the visor emotions just yet.. Sighing, I speak up again. "You woke up late as well?"

 

"Yeah.. It's weird because im woken up easily. But at least I feel refreshed now, anyway do you wanna get breakfast first or just go to the music venue?" Chiyo started to calm down, so i started to calm down too. I guess I can skip breakfast for now and eat later.

 

"Let's just go to the music venue first. We can eat after that, together. That way we can eat in peace." I explained calmly, with a very happy tone to my voice. I'm not worried now because Liam is probably there still, that or he isn't practicing today.

 

Chiyo nods as we start walking to the music venue. A smile on my face as we stand next to each other. It doesn't take us long to get there, but Liam isn't on stage, guess he's just backstage. Whatever. Me and Chiyo walk on stage and to the door leading backstage. Chiyo opens it and walks in with me. We slowly walked to the area with the mirrors and stands and other stuff. Chiyo makes it there before me… before I suddenly hear..

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" A loud scream as chiyo's eyes turn purple. I stop dead in my tracks. After a second, i walk to see what chiyo was screaming at…

 

At that moment, my face turned blue. My heart sank in my chest. A new feeling washed over me. A feeling of dread, fear and horror all in one.

 

Despair came over me as I faced what I saw in front of me…

(Watch to see the BDA!)

https://youtu.be/is4GQTWCadk

Liam Adams' dead body lay there. His own flute shoved through his eye. A knife near his legs, and his glasses by his hand...


	7. MELODY OF THE FALLEN DEADLY LIFE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to find out who killed liam, the ultimate flutist! Well, we gotta investigate first!

I froze. The moment my mind processed what happened, I felt overwhelmingly sick. The smell of blood soon came to me. Why… Why must this happen. Who.. did this? WHY would someone do this? Why.. would anyone kill an innocent person like Liam? Thoughts ran through my mind as I soon heard the sound of footsteps. Quickly coming to us.

 

"Wowsers~ What's with the- Oooooh. Wowie! Liams dead! Boy oh boy that sure suuucks~!" It was Mariko. Mariko came to us. Hopping up and down at the sight of Liam's body. I was.. disgusted with how happy she was… But if she's a mortician, then it's better for her to be okay with the situation. 

 

Then, I heard the town speaker. "A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED, CHUMPS! AFTER A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF TIME, THE TRIAL WILL BEGIN~! PLEASE GO TO THE MUSIC VENUE BACKSTAGE TO START YOUR INVESTIGATING!" It was Kuroino. That sick.. that sick bastard.. I never call anyone that, but it's the only word to fit that horrible thing…

 

I closed my eyes and sighed, waiting for everyone. I don't want to do this, i just saw a dead body… why would i want to do this? Ugh.. We have to find the killer as well. The person that did this to Liam. Our friend. That person us amongst us…

 

I stood there for a while, just watching everyone come in. All starting to look on in horror. I swear i even heard someone faint. But when I looked around, everyone was still on their feet. So I guess no one fainted after all..

 

"What the fuck?!" I heard Takeshi run last, alongside Anji. I guess it makes sense because Takeshi was supposedly tied up. Anji was the one taking care of him too. So that means they should be safe…. I have to be suspicious though…

 

"WELL WELL WELL, ONE OF YOU GUYS FINALLY BIT THE DUST! FATTY HERE WAS THE FIRST TO GO.. BOO HOO. ANYWAY! I HAVE SOMETHING FOR ALL OF YOU~!" Kuroino showed up.. Ugh. That thing. Well, he has something. Might as well get it.

 

Grabbing what he had, I looked at it. Kuroino file number one… "WELL, WHATS ON THERE ARE THE DETAILS OF THE BODY. IT'S QUITE USEFUL.. SO READ IT!"

 

Reluctantly, I open the file.

 

"The first victim is Liam Adams, The ultimate flutist. His body was found at 10:40am. Cause of death is a long metal rod puncturing the brain. Time of death is 6:30am. There is an additional wound located on the abdominal area."

 

KUROINO FILE #1 ADDED TO TRUTH BULLETS

 

"Huh? He's been dead for hours? No one thought to look for him?" I overheard Chou talking to herself. She sounded extremely distraught. I mean I don't blame her. Liams dead… Dead and he won't come back….

 

I decide to put the file in my vest pocket and look around. Mariko is over at Liam's body, and looking at the file. I decide to talk to Mariko.

 

"Mariko, what are ya doing..?" Mariko was looking at the body intensly. Not afraid to touch anywhere. Its honestly somewhat creepy, but she must be used to this.

 

"Ahaha~ Just doin my job! Anyway. It's an autopsy. Liam has really struggled~ Ehehe, when I look under this coat sleeve, there toooons of bruises!" Mariko gestured for me to look, as she rolled up liam's sleeve. There were a bunch of bruises there. There seemed to be no cuts.

 

"That's odd… Is there anything else on him besides the bruises and obvious wounds..?" We should know some more, just in case we don't know any obvious stuff.

 

"Yeah~! When I was checking the wounds on his stomach and eye, when i moved his shirt collar, I saw a very old scar on his right shoulder~! It has to be a few years old at the least. 10 years old at the most~!" Mariko stuck her tongue out and showed me. It was faded, but still visible. I guess that's all the information I can get from Mariko.

 

MARIKO'S AUTOPSY ADDED TO TRUTH BULLETS

 

BRUISES ADDED TO TRUTH BULLETS

 

I should talk to the others. Before I did that, I noticed something. Liam's glasses were by his hand. They didn't even seem broken. Just placed by his hands. Odd..

 

LIAM'S GLASSES ADDED TO TRUTH BULLETS

 

Getting up, I get up. I should talk to the others for their alibi. I'll talk to Tasha first as she is right here. 

 

"Hey Tasha…" I decided to just start off quiet. This whole situation is rather scary and very tense.. But we still need to get information from everyone.

 

"It wasn't me i have an alibi!" Tasha suddenly went very very defensive. She seems in edge due to the whole ordeal and I don't blame her..

 

"I-I wasn't saying it was you! I just wanted to know your alibi!" I'm getting nervous just talking to her, and im innocent! But this info is crucial.

 

"You weren't…? Whew… Anyway yeah.. I uh, can. I've been up since 4 in the morning. Mostly talking with Chou, as she came to my cabin to talk. We were outside talking for a while. It was nice… Talked until the announcement of the body. Anyway, around the time the murder happened, Chou and I saw a few people. We saw Liam, Yoshi, Anji and Tsuko. But Anji went to Takeshi's cabin real fast. So that's all i know.." Tasha spoke slowly, she was clearly trying not to trip over her own words. I don't blame her, this is a scary situation.

 

"Ah, thank you. That lowers the amount of people I need to talk too.." That helps. I only need to talk to Yoshi, Anji and Tsuko.. I wish i could talk to Liam again…

 

TASHA'S ACCOUNT HAS BEEN ADDED TO THE TRUTH BULLETS!

 

"I'm gonna talk to Anji now." I wave goodbye to Tasha and walk to Anji, he's already talking to Takeshi… The guy that tried to kill me… Sigh…

 

"Cmon Anjiro! You gotta try and do somethin! I know you just puked, but our lives are on the line!" Takeshu said.. Anjiro? I thought his name was Anii…

 

"Uuugh… F-Fine you.. filthy smash play.. I can't say that.. Not at a time like this.." Anji..ro? Is still on about his nonsense. Even now. Some people never change, I guess.

 

"Whatever… Oh! Aurora, how long have you been here?" Takeshi looks to me. Guess he spotted me. Crap.

 

"Uwa! A-Aurora! What did you hear?" Anji..ro? Looks deathly afraid of me for some reason. Is.. Is it because of the Anjiro?

 

"Long enough to hear Takeshi call you.. Anjiro? Is that a nickname?" As soon as I said that, Anjiro practically went blue. Almost as blue as his hoodie.

 

"Oh jeez.. Don't tell anyone that. It's his real name.. He doesn't like the Ro because of its kanji. He's unsure if he's even male, but he still wants to be called by male pronouns for now." Takeshi sighed and leaned against the wall.

 

"Yea-Yeah.. I don't really feel either Male or Female so um.. Just call me Anji still.." Anjiro just sorta sighed and clung onto Takeshi.. odd.

 

"Uh.. Okay… I just wanna confirm your Alibis. You were together at the time of the murder, right..?" I just decided to get an awkward discussion out the window. Er.. Stage.

 

"Yeah, we were. I know cuz i had the time on the clock. He came back at around six ten. Twenty minutes before the time of death. I can assure you, it isn't Anjiro." Takeshi explained in a calm manner. It's weird how he can be so calm.

 

ANJI AND TAKESHI'S ALIBI ADDED TO TRUTH BULLETS

 

With that out of the way, I should talk to Yoshi next. She's still looking at the file we got.

 

"Yoshi! Im talking to everyone to get their alibi! Can you tell me yours?" Jezz i can finally say the actual phrase I've been wanting to say. Everyones so jumpy. Then again, we all just saw a corpse.

 

"Eh? Aight. I was fuckin workin on somethin with Mariko. Sure she can fuckin hold up on that. What we were doin'? None if ya fuckin business." Yoshi was much quieter than usual. She seemed to be analyzing the file intensely.

 

"Also, before ya say anything, Mariko confirmed the file as correct." I spoke up, in case that's what she was doing. As a necromancer, she must have good experience in corpses too.

 

"I know, im just fuckin puttin this into my brain. Can't forget any fuckin info. Especially if I don't got fuckin pockets." Yoshi spoke with a muffled tone as she put her armored hand to her mouth.

 

YOSHI'S ALIBI ADDED TO TRUTH BULLETS

 

After talking with Yoshi, I should grab Tsuko's alibi now. Hes by the flutes. He's trying his best to look but with how short he is, he can't see them at all. He's talking with Chiyo as well.

 

"Hey guys, i'm coming to talk to everyone and see their alibis." I walk up to Tsuko and Chiyo, who then turn to me. As expected.

 

"Hey Aurora.. I can't see the flutes so I'm just asking Chiyo what's up there. She's way taller than me." Tsuko waves nonchalantly. He looks tired, can't blame him.

 

"Yeah, there's only one missing, and that's the one Liam used. He never put it back on the shelf so this is normal. So the killer didn't have a need to grab a new one." Chiyo explained with a slightly scared and shaken tone.

 

LIAM'S FLUTE ADDED TO TRUTH BULLETS!

 

SHELF HEIGHT ADDED TO TRUTH BULLETS!

 

"Nothings been removed from the storage unit either, so that's something to note too." Chiyo added on to that too.

 

CHIYO'S ACCOUNT ADDED TO TRUTH BULLETS!

 

"Anyway, you asked for alibis? Well, I was asleep. Yeah i can't exactly confirm that buuut It's something. Well, you can confirm that as we both woke up late." Chiyo explained

 

CHIYO'S ALIBI ADDED TO TRUTH BULLETS!

 

"Oh yeah. Alibis.. Well, I was just out for a walk. Not really doin anythin because I couldn't sleep, I saw Tasha so maybe she can prove that." Tsuko put his hands in his pockets and sighed.

 

TSUKO'S ALIBI ADDED TO TRUTH BULLETS!

 

"Alright, thanks! Just makin sure." I waved goodbye and turned around. I soon saw something i didn't see before, a knife was hidden by Liam's back. It was almost behind him so it had to have been hard to have seen. It looks like it matches up with the stomach wound.

 

KNIFE ADDED TO TRUTH BULLETS!

 

I might as well search around outside now. Better safe than sorry. Walking outside, I see Inonchi looking at the ground with Akane. Isamu took a picture of what was there.

 

"Hey guys.. what happened?" I walked over and looked over Akane's shoulder. What I saw on the ground was… a bloody vest? And white dress shirt? Didn't look like mine because it was missing the school emblem.

 

"Oh.. Its Chou's vest. Which is odd because she was apparently with Tasha." Isamu was examining it. It was.. certainly bloody.

 

"Ah, so correct. It seems to be Chou-chan's vest. Rather suspicious if you ask me…" Inochi had a look of skepticism on his face. He was certainly thinking too.

 

"Now now Inochi darling, we can't be so suspicious already. Sure it makes her look bad, but i'm sure Tasha wasn't lying with her alibi." Akane was there to at least some faith in Tasha. Which i agree with. Why would she lie in favor of someone else?

 

BLOODY VEST ADDED TO TRUTH BULLETS!

 

I decided to leave and search Liam's cabin. But as i was walking there, i started to think. Chiyo, Liam and I were the only ones who knew of the concert… why would Liam be killed there if it weren't either of us? Someone must have known about the concert we were planning.

 

KNOWLEDGE OF THE CONCERT ADDED TO TRUTH BULLETS!

 

After making my way to the cabin, I see Hyeon talking with Shinkin. I decide to eavesdrop on them.

 

"Well, Shinkin sure isn't an actual name. You're certainly hiding it." Hyeon was speaking in a firm tone to Shinkin, while Shinkin looked nervous.

 

"Whaddaya mean it isn't a real name? Then why do I have it!" Shinkin was very defensive, making a defensive stance at Hyeon.

 

"Because you are hiding it. Tell me your real name. Because you are terribly suspicious to me" Hyeon starts making a demanding tone, with how polite he usually is, this is scary.

 

Shinkin just sighs. "Fine. Alicia Vasquez. Happy? Don't tell anyone. I don't feel like I fit in with so many japanese people. So before coming to hope's peak, i used google translate for a name. Bad idea i know. But you can tell how choppy my japanese is. So I wasn't gonna trust my skills." Alicia sighed and frowned. She was clearly unhappy.

 

After feeling like I heard enough, I quietly made my way up the stairs to Liam's cabin. The door was already open. Guess people are already searching here.

 

"Ah, Aurora. It's nice to see you. Chou and I were just searching here. We ended up finding Liam's motive video." Daichi was ducked down a little so his head didn't hit the roof. I feel bad that he has to do that.

 

"Ah yes, Daichi-kun and I found it by his lamp. It was for anyone to see. But what was on it was terrible! I won't go into extreme detail, but it showed his grandmother in great danger. Like, she was brutally beaten as it seemed.. Liam told me about her in therapy. She was incredibly close to him. Practically his 2nd mother. It made me feel happy he had someone so close. But i can't say so much.. Therapist's code." Chou went silent there.. Well, I can certainly see why.

 

LIAM'S MOTIVE VIDEO ADDED TO TRUTH BULLETS

 

Before we could continue talking, we heard the speaker start talking again.

 

"HELLO HELLO, INVESTIGATION TIME IS OVER! PLEASE RETURN TO THE MIDDLE OF THE CABINS!" Kuroino's voice rang throughout the island again. Sighing, I realize there's no time to investigate.

 

All 3 of us look to each other. We know we have to go. Leaving the video behind, we make it to the middle of the cabins easily. After everyone came, Chiyo came to me specifically.

 

"Hey, Aurora. I know you're gonna want to be the one to be the hero to save everyone, but I want to as well! So I propose an idea. We are each others rival. Sounds cool right?" Chiyo proposed the idea to me without even giving me time to say hey back.

 

"Oh! That sounds interesting, but like you're making this a game… Alright. We're still gonna be friends, right?" I hold my hand out for her to shake, and she does.

 

"Totally. Rivals can still be friends! Haven't you played pokemon?" Chiyo chuckled as she made the joke. Though that lightened mood soon turned to tension as Kuroino came. The rhino was different.. he looked like an actual rhino now.

 

"AAANYWAY, YOU GUYS SHOULD COVER YOUR EYES FOR A SECOND!" Not giving us time to react, the ground starts shaking as the circle of rocks around the speaker… Rose from the ground?! The hell?!

 

Everyone was in bewilderment as the ground rose, steel showed as the door shown as well. It was.. an elevator? Everyone looked at each other.

 

"What the?" Alicia was the only one to make a noise. Everyone else was just shocked.

 

"WELL? GO IN! WE CANT GET TO THE TRIAL ROOM IF YOU JUST STAND THERE!" Kuroino shouted at us, as the carefree Mariko skipped into the elevator with no worries. Showing she was fine, everyone piled in. We all fit, the door closed and started descending.

 

We were descending for what seemed like a few minutes. When it stopped, the door opened to what seemed like a campfire under a starry sky. It looked super realistic, despite us being underground. The ground seemed to be worn out deep brown dirt, it looked like a summer camp. Hell there was a tent visible. Around the campfire was 16 tree stumps. On one was.. a picture thing. It had Liam's face on it. Walking inside, the stumps are labelled. I was right next to the picture. Considering how low down it was, i suppose we're supposed to sit down. I do just that.

 

 

"Whos this Alicia Vasquez? Why isn't there a stump for Shinkin Darling?" Akane looked up to Kuroino, who was at a giant podium.

 

"WEEEELLL… LET'S JUST SAY THAT ISN'T HER REAL NAME. HER REAL NAME IS WHAT IS ON THE STUMP!"

 

The fear on Alicia's face grew as she sat down at the stump. "I'll explain after the trial.. We have better things to do.." Alicia looked at the fire, a frown on her face.

 

So.. This is what we have come to. Once everyone sat down, a tension came over all of us.

 

One of us here killed Liam…

 

We have to find that out…

 

And i will be the one to guide everyone!

 

CLASS TRIAL START!


End file.
